Whispers of Truth
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Instead of using a regular potion to bring Harry around, the disguised Crouch Jr. used Veritaserum. And with the effects of the graveyard ritual still lingering, the results is something no one could even imagine. Harry Potter now sees the truth and is preparing for war. Set after the events in year 4 and goes onto year 5. Greyish Harry
1. Prologue

**_A/N: So, new story, I've noticed two things about this one. 1) This could be considered a more serious rewrite to my other story Darken Jade and 2) if you take the magic out of this, Harry could be tripping on some really go drugs lol. Anyway take this how you want and enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the books or movie of Harry Potter._**

* * *

 **Whispers Of Truth**

 **Prologue** **: The Chosen**

Harry James Potter opened his eyes, and saw a storm.

Clouds so dark, that they could be part of the night sky, winds as wild as a dragon; and just as loud as the beast's roar. The rain was heavy, cold, and stinging.

This storm was chaos as it's fullest and he was in the middle of it.

He tried to move through it, but the wind pushed back, the rain made him shiver, and his teeth chatter. Thunder rumbled above, and lightening threatened to crack the world below. Despite it all, he kept moving.

He had to keep going, he must. Something tickled, urged him to fight forward, to shove through the chaos. Because there's something, something that if found, the reward is beyond great.

A bolt of lightning brushed at the edge of his heels, the thunder shook the ground, and he stumbled; but just for a moment.

On and on he goes, pushing, and pushing. Searching and searching.

There!

Right there!

Fighting the storm, fighting his way to it, he gets closer and closer. Sometimes stumbling, but only for a moment, always for a moment. Then he's there, standing in front of it.

It is a wondrous thing of hot and cold, a thing of beauty and ugliness, wrapped in comfort and pain. Dull greys that shined like a rainbow. He feels both fear and courage, knows knowledge and naivety.

His body trembled before It, heart hammering in fear and anticipation, It waited. Waited for him to make the choice, bestowed upon him the power of choice. It does not ask if he's strong enough for all that will come if he says yes, because It knows that he isn't, that he's strong because he isn't, and that made him the One.

Only if he wanted it.

He reached out his hand, closed his eyes, and chose.

When Harry opened his eyes, he sees Truth.

* * *

 ** _Preview for next chapter :_** _"An ever growing creature, feared, and hated. Destined to break the chains that bind, and bring about the End, and yet; there is a hint of sadness. Pity, and a understanding of the rage within. You have been named well, Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of the Britain Pack."_

 ** _Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whispers Of Truth**

 **Chapter 1:** **Gathering the Army Pt. 1**

The Hogwarts Express pulled in at platform nine and three-quarters, the usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. The Trio with their belongings, push through the crowd and off the train, waiting beyond the barrier was Uncle Vernon and Mrs. Weasley close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry"

"See you, Harry" said Ron, clapping him on the back.

"Bye Harry" said Hermione, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry—thanks" George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station.

"Uncle" he said, when they got to the car, and waited for the large man to turn around, "would you like to know Truth?"

"Whatta you going on about boy?" scowled Vernon

"Do you want to know Truth?" Harry repeated, voice patient, eyes looking into the Muggle's.

"Is that something you learned at that freakish school of yours?" Vernon sneered, continuing on despite the boy not answering, "well, I don't want to know about the truth or such nonsense, now get your things in the car!"

Suddenly, Vernon's throat goes dry, his palms start to sweat, and his heart hammered violently in his chest when the corner of Harry's lips curled up into a smile.

"Yes Uncle" Harry said, then turned his attention to his trunk and Hedwig.

Once everything was loaded, both got into the van, and off they went. During the ride to Private Drive, Vernon kept glancing back at Harry through the rearview mirror, the boy merely stared out the window. On what seemed like the hundredth time, Vernon glanced into the mirror, green eyes slide from the window and locked with Vernon's. The man's palms started to sweat again, quickly Vernon turned his eyes back to the road, finally they arrived at the house, and the man quickly exited the van once it was in park; slamming the door shut and all but running inside the house.

"Must have needed the loo" Harry said to Hedwig.

In her cage, Hedwig hooted.

Harry smiled before getting out the car, Hedwig's cage tucked under his arm, after letting Hedwig out he goes to the vehicle's rear.

"He forgot to open the boot"

From where she was perched on top of the vehicle, Hedwig hooted and watched with an almost knowing gaze as the boot clicked open and glided up, with practiced ease Harry took out his trunk and placed it on the ground. The young man then turned his attention to the house, green eyes flicker as they followed the magic constantly dancing around building, his head tilts just slightly as he studied it's workings.

"Very clever of him" he said to Hedwig.

Hedwig hooted again, and ruffled her feathers before gliding down to perch on her master's shoulder, closing her eyes contently when fingers gently scratched underneath her beak. Humming softly, Harry snapped his fingers and watched as the magic around the house strengthened.

"Shall we then?" then said Harry, "we have much to do"

When Petunia came out to yell at her nephew to get in the house before the neighbors saw him, the driveway was empty.

 _ **~.~**_

The previous Alpha of the Pack, often spoke of the Old World, the world wizards forgot. Of those who knew and spoke Truth. Beings who were not born, but chosen, chosen to bring Truth to light for all to see; and in the process create. Be it destruction, hate, war and death. Or peace, love and life.

"Whatever the path is chosen" his Alpha would say, "should such a Being come to you for aid, give it. You can fight it if you want, fight until you're body, mind, and soul can no longer do so; but in the end Truth will win."

He never understood why his Alpha had insisted on teaching him about what he considered a myth, why he was taught what to say and how to act in front of a make-believe Being, and after his Alpha was killed by Aurors he still didn't understand.

Then on a breeze, _ **he**_ appeared.

"An ever growing creature, feared, and hated. Destined to break the chains that bind, and bring about the End, and yet; there is a hint of sadness. Pity, and a understanding of the rage within. You have been named well, Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of the Britain Pack."

From where he sat on his furs, back against the cool wall, Fenrir watched Harry Potter, Wizarding World's savior leisurely walk around his Den. This was the first time he had seen the child, he was small, though to be fair everyone was small to the over six foot tall Alpha. Skinny, and the large old clothing he wore didn't help Fenrir's instincts on wanting to feed him. He held himself with a confident and grace that the Werewolf was sure wasn't there before, unruly black hair that contradicted the mysterious around him. It was the eyes however, that stood out most of all.

Dark green eyes that told of knowing, of seeing all, and nothing at once.

He now understood.

"May I sit?" Harry asked, indicating to the furs that the Alpha was sitting on.

Fenrir nodded, Harry sat down, legs crossing over each other, mirroring the Alpha's position.

"Why are you here?" the Alpha finally asked.

At first, Harry doesn't answer, running his fingers through the furs. He hummed softly, head slightly tilted as he looked down at the fur.

"I require you and your Pack's strength" he then said, looking up at the Alpha, "and loyalty"

"For what?" Fenrir asked.

Just because his Alpha told him to do whatever the Chosen asked of him, didn't mean he wasn't going ask questions and find out what he was getting himself and his Pack into. Harry's smile is knowing as he answered.

"This world, has gone blind" he said, "truth has been buried underneath ignorance and hate. Those who were once brothers, family, are now enemies and forever will be so if they remain blind"

"Haven't you heard" Fenrir snarled at the implication, "that's just an old fairytale"

Harry's smile grew, "You and I both know the true history, and it is not a fairytale"

"And is that why you are here? To make us the top of the food chain again?"

"The union between humans and the children of Earth and Magic is the reason they became into being" Harry said.

Fenrir's eyes narrowed, "And do you intend to _**remain**_ them of that?"

"I intend to show them Truth"

"You intend for a war" Fenrir scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If it comes to that, yes"

"It _**will**_ come to that, you are not the first to want to bring a race or group of people to greatness, the one who gave you that scar is one of them"

Harry nodded, "While Truth is constant," he then said, "there are many paths to it, the path he chose was the path of war, the other path is not"

"And what is _ **your**_ path?"

The question seemed to surprise the Being, he blinked, before humming softly. His eyes become distance, not in thought, but something else. It radiated off the youth and made Fenrir shiver. Whatever it was, it was old, as old as magic, and just a powerful. Finally Harry blinked again.

"I do not know" he tilted his head, "strange, for all that I see Truth, and know what must be done. I cannot see my own path"

Fenrir studied Harry, and thought he wore an expression of confusion, the Alpha sensed that it does not bother him.

"You said you need our strength and loyalty," the Werewolf said after a moment, "so does the Dark Lord, and he promised my Pack power over the Wizards, what can you offer me? You obviously know about the Old World and what it had been. Do you intend to bring that world back? And if so, where do we stand in it?"

Dark green eyes locked with his own amber ones, and it took all the Alpha had not to whine and roll onto his back in submission. Harry looked away, fingers going back to running themselves through the furs.

"You ask a question that you already know the answer too" he said softly, "a question that you have already decided on, you…and your Alpha"

He had, there was a reason for his Alpha's teaching, why his Alpha told him to say yes.

"In two days, I will be waiting at the lake north of here, if you agree to my offer. Bring your Pack there"

Fenrir opened his mouth to ask why the lake, but Harry then stood, and headed out of the Den. Fenrir got up and followed. He is not surprised to see the Pack Pups scurrying away and to their parents the moment the two of them emerged, other pack members also scattered away, obviously listening in as well. A glance over at Harry showed him to be amused by it all, chuckling softly.

Still chuckling, Harry looked up at the night sky, he sighed when a breeze ruffled his hair; and then he whistled. The sound echoed around the Pack, and through the forest, a screech echoed back. Flapping wings ascended, the moon's bright shine danced on snow white wings. The owl was graceful in her element, Harry watched her, watched her beauty, watched all that she was, and is. And when he held out his arm, Hedwig circled once overhead before landing on the appendage.

"Have a pleasant evening"

And just as he appeared, he left on a breeze.

 _ **~.~**_

"The old Alpha often talked about the Old World, but I always thought it was just stories, to think they were true, all this time" Zy, Fenrir's left-hand, breathed in awe.

"What will you do?" Nathan, Fenrir's right-hand, asked their Alpha.

Fenrir sighed, "Old Alpha Vesper always told me to give whatever it is the Chosen ask of me, doing otherwise is pointless"

"But can we trust him? He is after all, the Savior of their world, Albus's little solider." Nathan pointed out, "what if it's trap?"

Fenrir gave a huff of laughter, " _ **That**_ I'm a sure is not true, what I saw, who I spoke to, is no one's solider."

"So if it's not a trap, what happens if we decline his offer?" Zy then asked.

All three Werewolves looked around the Alpha's Den, the story of the Chosen told of great power. And while Potter's visit was peaceful, and the request seemed to hold no attached strings, there was no guaranteed that their rejection would be taken well.

"If we go by the stories told to us," Fenrir said after much though, "the Chosen is peaceful and fair first, wrathful second. We should be fine, however, to be on the safe side we will have a plan"

Zy and Nathan looked over at each other, then back at Fenrir, "Agreed" they both said.

Nodding, Fenrir stood up from his furs, and with Zy and Nathan behind him, exited his Den to his waiting Pack.

"As you all know, I was visited by one Harry Potter, he is the Chosen that the old Alpha spoke of."

There are gasps and murmurs amongst the Pack, and Fenrir waited for them to quiet down before speaking again.

"He asked for our strength and loyalty, in a possible coming war that goes beyond the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. The reward could be far greater than anything we could ever dreamed of if the offer is accepted"

"And have you Alpha?" asked one of the females.

"Old Alpha Vesper always told us the stories of the Chosen, I believe he did so because he knew this day would come, Vesper always wanted the best for the Pack, and because of that you trusted him to the end. Now, I'm asking you to trust me in this decision, we have two days before we met with the Chosen. I do not know where he'll take us from there, if you do not want to go, I will not force you too, those who wish to stay may do so here with Nathan. Those who choose to follow me, gather any belongings you wish to take with you."

Nathan, Zy, and Fenrir watched as the Pack broke apart, and became busy with packing. It won't take long, his Pack were used to suddenly moving from place to place.

"Looks like we're all going" Zy said with a slight grin.

 _ **~.~**_

The plan was, that if Potter turned, though somewhat doubtful, the Pack hidden within the thicket would run and hide while Fenrir held Harry off for as long as he could. Emerging from the thicket, and seeing the Being sitting at the bank with his feet in the water and staring up at the sky with a serene look on his face, Fenrir felt it.

He had nothing to worry about, and all to fear, and whatever doubts and uneasiness he had, left him.

"You came" Harry said, looking over his shoulder at the Alpha, "all of you did, I'm glad"

Fenrir stared at the boy, who stared back patiently, "If I had come here to reject your offer, what would you have done?" the Alpha then asked, genuinely curious about the possibility.

Harry smiled, "I would have left you to your path"

Fenrir's lip curled up before he made a deep rumbling noise, and his pack emerged.

"Ready where you are" the Alpha said, "where are we going anyway?"

Harry smiled and turned his attention back to the lake, Fenrir and his Pack followed his gaze, the Alpha's eyes narrowing at the sudden thick fog that came rolling on the lake, and how silent the forest became. The forest was never silent, even during a hunt, the birds often alerted prey to their presence. Fenrir's eyes widen when three long wooden boats emerged from the fog.

"They will take us to where we need to be" Harry said, standing up, "before that I would like to ask you something"

Fenrir tensed slightly when Harry walked toward him, his instincts bristling when he felt that old and powerful feeling roll off the Chosen once again.

"Tell me, Child of Earth and Moon, would you like to see Truth?"

* * *

 _ **Preview for next chapter:** Avalon, the Island of Fruit Trees. Home to the nine sisters of magic, and final resting place of the great King Arthur, a land of sunlight and beauty._

 ** _Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Whispers Of Truth**

 **Chapter 2:** **Gathering the Army Pt. 2**

Avalon, the Island of Fruit Trees. Home to the nine sisters of magic, and final resting place of the great King Arthur, a land of sunlight and beauty.

"Do you think this place will do Hedwig?" he asked the owl perched upon his shoulder.

Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers, Harry chuckled and he continued through the forest, the scent of sweet apples tickling his nose. Beneath his feet, Avalon hummed in welcome, around him eyes watched him. Some wearily, others in awe.

"I agree, it will do nicely" he said, lips curling into a smile when emerged from the forest and came up a stone bridge that lead to upward stairs, "let us inform our hosts of this".

"Erm Mister Potter?"

Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Pack, then at Zy and Nathan who was holding up an unconscious Fenrir between them.

"I prefer Harry if you don't mind" Harry said, "we are almost there" he then added, "there is nothing to fear"

"But our Alpha is still—"

Nathan trailed off when Harry walked toward them, behind him the Pack shuffled nervously. Harry stopped when he stood in front of the unconscious Alpha, he reached up and ran his fingers through the thick grey hair.

"It's best this way" he said, "easier on the body, trust me on this, please"

Zy and Nathan jumped when Harry locked eyes with them, then after a quick glance at each other, nodded at the Chosen. Acknowledging the decision, Harry continued on crossing the bridge pausing to look at water running underneath before continuing on, going up the stairs that lead to the castle. When he arrived the large castle door, he knocked politely, waited for the door to open and stepped in with the wolves following behind him.

"We've been expecting you, Child of Truth"

Harry smiled at the nine who stood in waiting before them, "Oh?" he then said curiously

"Your arrival has long since been foretold" said one.

She was the oldest of the women and equally beautiful, hair long, flowing and dark. Green eyes told of wisdom and power. She had many names, and according to history she was either good or evil, she was Morgan le Fay.

"Thank you for welcoming us here" Harry said, with a bow of the head. On his shoulder, Hedwig also lowered her head.

Morgan and her sisters bowed their heads in return, "It is an honor to have you" Morgan said, "and your guests"

"Hello" said Nathan, while Zy waved awkwardly with his one free hand

"And the other residents?" Harry then asked.

"We explained the situation to them" said Gliten, "they understand, some have offered their assistance, while others…prefer to be left alone"

"Understandable" Harry said, "now, if it's not too much trouble, is there any place where Greyback can rest more comfortably, I do believe Zy and Nathans' arms are getting tired"

"Yes, please follow me" said one of the sisters named Cliton

None of the other sisters and Harry said anything about the fact that the whole Pack followed.

"Would you like to rest as well?" Morgan asked.

"Not at the moment, thank you, there is still much to do" Harry said, "please tell the Greyback Pack that I have gone out and will be back soon, perhaps with more guests."

"As you wish"

Harry bowed to the woman then he left the castle.

 _ **~.~**_

Darkness is feared, feared because of the monsters hidden within. Waiting to strike, however, the real fear for darkness is for what the monsters truly are.

The truth of self.

Darkness revealed the true us, the one we hide in the light, barely seen within our shadows.

"Much like these halls Hedwig"

Preached on his shoulder, Hedwig hooted softly.

The old stone is cool to the touch, and the shadows around them shifted.

"You are a long way from home child" purred the shadows.

"If I look for it, I can find home again" Harry said, "that is a truth"

"And what do you know of truth?"

"I know many things about it I suppose, if you don't mind, I have a request"

"And what could you possibly ask of us?"

"I wish to speak with your father"

The shadows laughed, "You are in the wrong place child, the Dark Prince doesn't live here"

Hedwig clicked her beak when the shadows darted playfully close, ruffling her feathers in annoyance, Harry brought up his hand to soothe them as he spoke, "I'm well aware of where the Dragon resides, and he is not the one I wish to speak with. I want to speak with your father, Ambrogio."

The shadows hissed, and drew threateningly closer, "You should not know that name" they growled.

"And yet I do" Harry hummed as he watched the shadows come closer, "I mean no harm" he then said, "I merely wish to talk"

The shadows growled and hissed, Hedwig hissed and clicked her beak in warning.

"Peace, my Hedwig" Harry soothed as he rubbed white feathers, "peace, Children of Shadows"

"You will soon know it child" said the shadows and lunged.

"Enough!"

The shadows disperse at the strong voice, and curled around the owner of the voice much like a big cat.

"Hello Ambrogio" Harry smiled.

"Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, and now, the Chosen" Ambrogio bowed his head, "I apologize for my children, they are still young. New to the world."

"I did not mind" Harry reassured, "however I do not think Hedwig feels the same way"

Hedwig shrieked in agreement, body puffed up in annoyance, "My apologizes Lady Hedwig" Ambrogio said, amusment in his eyes.

Hedwig clicked her beak at the shadows before settling down with a huff, Harry chuckled and got his hair tugged in retaliation.

After whispering to them, the shadows uncurled themselves from their father and slinked further into the temple, though not before Harry saw them take human shape. Ambrogio walked toward the Chosen, and offered his arm to which Harry took.

"Now, to what do I owe this visit from the Chosen?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

Harry smiled knowingly, "I have a request of you, Ambrogio, Lover of the Moonlight ,Cursed Being of the Gods and Father of the Undead"

They come to a door, it glided open and the two walk inside. The burning fire place made the room warm, the décor was a mix of white and dark greens. There was a cello, obviously old and obviously well taken care of.

"Do you still play to her?" Harry asked as he was escorted to comfortable cushioned chair to sit, Hedwig flew off his shoulder and perched herself onto a dresser.

"You know I do" Ambrogio answered, "would you like something to drink? Food? I'm sure we can find something edible"

"I am fine, thank you"

Ambrogio sits down in the chair across from Harry's, "Now, what is this request you wish to ask of me?" he then asked, though he already knew what it was, Harry Potter was not his first Chosen.

Harry looked at him, took in the handsome features, dark hair and darker eyes. Finally he smiled, "how is Vlad?"

"In America with his current lover, and living in sin according to the local priest" Ambrogio sighed at the thought of his first and favorite child, "you would think after all these centuries he'd had calm down by now, especially since he was once a royalty"

"It is because he was of royalty that he acts the way he does, worry not. Vlad will be fine"

"Is that Truth?" the Vampire asked curious.

"One of many"

Ambrogio chuckled, not at all bothered by the vague answer, "When the first war started," he then said, "the Dark Lord came to Vlad. Promising revenge over those who wronged us, equality in the new world"

"He was not aware, that in a mortal life, Vlad was ruler; but in the immortal life, he is the subject."

"All of my children find it amusing that both worlds think Vlad is the first vampire, the father of us all."

"No one knows the Truth" Harry nodded, "of your love, your suffering, and you take full advantage of it"

"Of course"

Harry hummed, eyes flickering to the door for a moment, then back at the vampire, "Will you reject my offer of union" he then asked, "as you did the Dark Lord's?"

Ambrogio took a moment to answer, "I've met many Chosen though my life, rejected all but two. One brought peace, the other, brought war and death. What will you bring?"

"When we are given the choice to know Truth, we either emerge broken or whole. Either way, we have the understanding. What we do with it, we do with a free will and a path. The one who brought war and death was broken, however so was the one who brought peace. In the end, the path taken is for one goal. Truth"

"Why did I expect a straight answer" the Vampire sighed in almost defeat.

Harry tilted his head just slightly, "You remember what this world of magic was once was, you have seen the changes, seen what had been done and what will. Can you say that it is good?"

"No" Ambrogio said softly, "no, my children have been persecuted and hunted down because of the life we live, whether through their own choice or not. Is not moral and good in their eyes, eyes that have forgotten that once we stood side by side, protected each other; that their magic is only possible because of us. The ones they call monsters. I cannot blame some of my children for their hate, nor can I blame them from straying, and I can understand why Greyback joined the Dark Lord"

"For all they claim to be of higher intelligent, of power. It is merely a mask, and hidden behind it, is fear. And we both know what fear can do"

"And can you stop it? Fear?"

"No, fear will always be there, because it is needed. For all the bad it has done and will continue to do, there is also good that comes with fear. However, I can delay it, put it to sleep for a time."

"And that is why you need me?"

"And you're children"

"So there will be war and death then"

"I hope not, but if that is the path they chose then I cannot stop them. I would like you with me if it happens. I need the shadows, the darkness after all, shows ones true self"

Having met more than a dozen Chosens over his lifetime, more than anyone in this world, Ambrogio can say that there has never been a child. And for all the Truth and power he held, Harry Potter was just that, a child. He never had the experience the other Chosens had, in a sense he was the purest of them all. Siding with him could be he and his children's downfall, or their road to a Golden Age. But did he want to take that risk? Was the reward worth it?

Thinking about his children, how many have died, or live in fear. Others turn to hate because of it, are never safe, Ambrogio realized that yes, it is worth the risk. Still, he needed to know one thing.

"If I give you our loyalty, will I regret it?"

"I cannot grantee that, for the paths are many" said Harry.

"Then what can you grantee?"

"Truth"

 _ **~.~**_

When Fenrir Greyback opened his eyes, he understood.

"Alpha!"

Fenrir blinked when suddenly his vision was filled with his relieved Pack.

"You're finally awake" Nathan sighed happily.

Fenrir grunted and started to sit up, Zy and Nathan helped him while the rest of the Pack backed away to give him space.

"How long have I've been out?" Fenrir asked as he got out of bed, looking around the room, "where are we? And why does it smell like apples?"

"For a few hours, the Chosen, brought us to Avalon, then left" Zy answered, "one of the priestess escorted us to this room"

Fenrir nodded, and then looked at his Pack, the Pups were asleep in a nest made up of pillows and blankets. While the adults looked a bit stressed, however he was sure that was because of him being asleep for so long. The room itself was elegant, and looked very much lived in, as though a Pack of wolves had taken resident.

"She gave us one room?" he then asked though he was sure that wasn't the case.

"No, the priestess, Cliton, told us this whole wing and it's rooms were for us to use freely. But we felt it was better if we stayed in this room with you until you awaken."

"Ah"

"Alpha?"

Fenrir looked at the female who spoke, she came close, eyes worried, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes" he reassured, nuzzled her forehead, "I'm fine"

"What did the Chosen do to you?" Zy asked, "he said that it was easier on your body or something"

Fenrir looked at his Pack who all waited patiently for him to answer, finally after he sat down, he spoke. "He showed me Truth, showed me what had to be done so that we could prosper and live the life we want. He showed me that I needed to change"

"What do you mean?" asked one of the males.

"Many things, which I wish to discuss with Potter to get a better understanding of. Is he back?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Fenrir said.

"I'm pleased to see you have awaken, Alpha Greyback" Morgan said as she came in, "I trust that your sleep was enlightening"

"It was, what do you want?"

"The Chosen had returned, and asked that you and your Pack join him and the other guests for dinner" Morgan said, not at all bothered by the Werewolf's rudeness.

"We will be there, anything else?"

"Yes, do you have any food preferences?"

"We're Werewolves, anything that's meat and bloody with do"

"I will let the kitchen know"

 _ **~.~**_

Morgan led Fenrir and his Pack to the dining hall, where food was hot and waiting on a long elegantly table. Harry was already there sitting at the head of the table with Ambrogio a seat down to his right, with a female vampire next to him. The eight sisters were also sitting down.

"Your seat, Alpha Greyback" said Morgan, "is a seat down from the Chosen on the left, everyone else may sit where they wish"

"Hello Alpha Greyback, it's been a long time" Ambrogio greeted when they sat down.

"Ambrogio" Fenrir greeted back, "how is Vlad, still causing terror?"

"Unfortunately, yes" the vampire sighed, while the female vampire, named Sophie giggled.

"How was your sleep Greyback?" Harry asked, before drinking from his goblet, he discovered it to be wine with an unsurprisingly hint of apple in it.

"Peachy" the Alpha said as he pulled one of the many cooked turkeys toward him, he broke off a leg with his hand and ate.

"Will more guests will be arriving?" Thitis asked, before taking a sip of her stew, she and her sisters not at all bothered by the Werewolve's terrible table manners, or the loud Pups.

"Yes" Harry nodded, smiling when Hedwig stole a drumstick from Nathan's hand, "I hope they will be here tomorrow"

"Why does this blood taste like apples?" asked Ambrogio looking down at the goblet he had just drank from.

The nine sisters giggled.

After dinner, Harry asked Fenrir to join him for a walk in the courtyard.

"The sisters tell me that your Pack stayed with you while you were asleep" Harry said, as he sat down on a wooden bench that was against the wall, "I apologize for any stress I caused"

"It's fine" Fenrir grunted as he leaned against the wall.

Harry watched as the Alpha looked up at the sky, he too looked at the sky and waited.

"You already know this, but, Werewolves have a hard time conceiving with each other." Fenrir spoke, eyes still on the sky, "more often than not, the Pup is stillborn. The fact that we have so many born wolves in the Pack is a blessing. We bite humans because we want, _**need**_ to survive. And children, for all their fragility, are the best candidates. However, it never was like this, in the old world, wizards and witches didn't fear us. In fact they used to be Pack, use to be mates; and our Pups were born alive and healthy."

"Now, it is taboo" Harry said softly, "you are hated and feared, no longer loved. And in turn, you hate and fear them. Cause chaos"

"It wasn't like we tried the other way, many Alphas before me tried the peaceful way. It doesn't get far, and some have even given in and taken that poison _Wolfsbane¸_ to be accepted."

"Do you blame them? The wolves who wish to be accepted by those who are quick to condemn them"

"Sometimes" Fenrir admitted.

"And now? After seeing Truth?"

Fenrir took a deep breath, then after a moment sat down next to Harry, "I know now, that I need to do things differently, to get back what once was. I also know it will take time, and a patience that I have little off"

Harry's lips curled up, "Then, I will help you, if you want it"

Fenrir looked at him, surprised, "Can you do that?" he asked, "help me I mean. From the stories, the Chosen for all that they do good or bad, never stray into the people's personal lives."

"It was a path Merlin walked"

"….Oh"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ **_In Arthurian legends, Morgan Le Fay had eight sisters. Moronoe, Mazoe, Gliten, Glitonea, Cliton, Tyronoe, Thitis and Morgause. She is the chief among her sisters and King Arthur's healer; she also takes King Arthur to Avalon to be "healed" after his last battle. There isn't much on the eight sisters beyond them being related to Morgan Le Fay._

 _Avalon is the legendary island in Arthurian legend, it was the place Excalibur was forged and later where Arthur was taken to recover from his words._

 _As for Ambrogio, to make a long story short, he fell in love with Selene who later will become the goddess of moonlight. Got cursed by the sun god Apollo, so his skin burned in sunlight, made a deal with Hades, and lost his soul to the underworld._

 _Got cursed by the goddess Artemis, so sliver will burn him, then after she took pity on him blessed him to as good as hunter as her. And now he is a vampire, and considering the timeline, POSSIBLY the first._

 _For more info on Ambrogio to this website: gods - and - monsters . com and click on vampire origin story_

 ** _Next chapter:_ **_"Hello Hermione"_

 ** _Glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapters and I hope you enjoyed this one, Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Whispers Of Truth**

 **Chapter 3:** **The Girl Who Knows All, And Sees Nothing**

Hermione Granger looked up from her summer homework when there was a knock on her room door, it opened, and her mother stuck her head through.

"Still going at it I see" her mother smiled.

"Yes, I'm almost done, just have to finish up my Potions essay next"

"Which could be done tomorrow, or even later, you have the whole summer dear"

"I know, I know, but—"

"You want to get it done now, rather than later" her mother said, quoting the words her daughter had been saying for what felt like forever.

Hermione playfully stuck her tongue out at her mother, who laughed.

"Your father and I are going to bed now, try not to stay up too late alright?"

"Okay"

Mrs. Ganger smiled, "Goodnight, sweet dreams"

From the girl's bed, Crookshanks meowed indignantly.

"And goodnight to you too Crookshanks" Mrs. Hermione said amusment in her voice.

"Goodnight mum"

Mrs. Hermione closed the door and her footsteps faded down the hall, Hermione went back to her homework. Everything was quiet save for her quill scribbling on parchment, her ticking alarm clock, Crookshanks's faint purring, and the usual noises the house made. An hour and a half after her mother came in, she is on her Potions essay and is half way done.

"Hello Hermione"

"Oh!" Startled Hermione dropped her quill, and turned in her chair to her bedroom window, there stood her friend Harry Potter by her window that was closed. Her desk light, showed a kind smile and gentle eyes.

"H-Harry!?" she exclaimed as she stood from her chair, "what are you doing here?! _**How**_ did you get in my room?!"

Harry pressed a finger to his lips, "Please lower your voice" he whispered, "your parents are sleeping"

Hermione stared at the boy, mouth agape.

"You will catch flies like that"

Hermione closed her mouth, and watched as Harry went over and sat on her bed, "Hello Crookshanks" the boy said as he ran his fingers through the fur. Crookshanks's purr got louder.

"Harry" she finally said, voice lower than before, "what's going on?"

"Always the curious one" Harry said, "always thirsting for knowledge, it makes one wise."

Green eyes locked with hers, and for some reason, her body shivered and she had a need to run.

"But you'll always be thirsty for more, until that thirst consumes you"

Then she saw it, _**felt**_ it. There was something there, something that was both great and terrifying.

"What are you?" she said, voice quivering slightly.

Harry looked away, and to Crookshanks who was now climbing into his lap, "I am not a what, but a who."

Hermione gulped, licked her lips, then after a moment she sat back down. "Alright then, _**who**_ are you?"

Harry scratched the feline behind his ear, "I am Harry Potter, son of the late James and Lily Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and according to others, the Chosen."

"Chosen?" She's never heard of such a name, never came across it in any book, but _**something**_ in her recognized it. The witch wondered if it was her magic.

"It is a name the Children of Earth and Magic have given me and those like me" Harry nodded, "we do not mind the name, so we do not correct them"

"And what is a Chosen?" Hermione asked, her curiosity slowly replacing her fear, it helped that Harry's eyes were no longer boring into her own.

Crookshanks gave a grumpy meow when Harry stopped his scratching, and when the scratching didn't resume he nudged the still hands. Harry petted his head before running a hand down his back.

"Tell me Hermione, what do you know of Truth?"

"….I don't understand"

"Truth, is one of many, that Man seek to find; but few understand. The Chosen sees and understands. And with that understanding, we shape the world"

"Shape it how?"

The corner of Harry's lips curled up, "To see Truth"

"And how will you do that?"

This was sounding a lot like past dictators; they all spoke of uniting people, and country. To want to be great, and they used torture and death to achieve it. But Harry wasn't like that, he _**couldn't**_ be, he was Harry. The boy who grew up thinking magic was make believe, who braved a Basilisk to save students who turned their backs to him because he had something that was considered evil. Who forgave the friend that thought he had put is name in the Goblet and didn't believe him when he said he didn't.

Harry who was shy, kind, sweet, and gentle.

The boy sitting on her bed, petting her cat, was not her Harry.

"What shape are you trying to make?" she asked.

"The books you have read, studied late at night. They tell you that Werewolves and Vampires are monsters. That Dragons are dangerous, and treat those who have great power, and the strength to choose servitude as nothing more than the dirt to which they walk upon. Those books, hide the truth. They hide the truth, because they have forgotten. Forgotten that they once walked side by side with the ones they called monster, that Dragons spoke many tongues and were the wise men."

"You intend to show them that…truth?"

"Yes"

"And what will come of that? War? Death? Genocide?"

"That path I chose is the one of peace. However, change is always met with resistance, because Man does not understand that change is needed. That without change they would not be, that change cannot be stopped, only delayed. So yes, the path of peace may also be the path of war and death, but; genocide is not. The Chosen Adolf Hitler, took that path and it did not end well for him or the people."

"Hitler was a Chosen?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, "Truth chose him, but he was broken from the first World War, and picked destruction and death as his path to show Truth"

"That is not very reassuring"

Harry smiled sadly, "Adolf Hitler, and Gellert Grindelwald to name a few, are the Chosen who chose such a path. However there are others who have chosen the other, Hogwarts Founding Members, the great wizard Merlin, Mother Teresa, Mahatma Gandhi, and Martian Luther King Jr. The American president Abraham Lincoln started a war because his path was one of equality. American president Lyndon B. Johnson, while his path was subtle, it led to rights of all. The military general Sun Tzu understood that war was often unavoidable and taught its art in hopes that those who fought in it will learn. My path is their path; you do not need to fear me Hermione. Crookshanks does not, and we both know his judgment is a sound one"

Hermione looked at her cat, who had rolled over to his back for his belly to be rubbed, she had never seen him so affectionate with anyone beside her. The brainy witch wasn't sure if Harry was using some kind of spell that made him that way.

"What…what does that all have to do with me?" she asked looking back up at him, not in the eyes, "what do you want from me?"

"What I've had in the beginning, your growing loyalty, strength, wisdom, and council"

Her time in the Wizarding World had taught her that some things are not found in books and classrooms, and this, whatever this was. For all of her hesitations, and doubts, she knew that whatever was happening was going to change all that she knew. Still….

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will leave you to your path"

"Oh"

That sounded way too easy.

"So you really want peace?"

"I want it, but it will never be fully achieved, for as long as there is Man, there will never be peace"

The scary part, was that it was the truth, if History had taught her anything. It's that Man was always fighting each other.

"Then…then why bother, why not just destroy Man? Save you the trouble"

Harry looked right at her, eyes once again boring into her own, the corner of his lips curling up.

"It would be easier, wouldn't it" he said.

Hermione gulped.

Then after one last scratch to Crookshanks ear, Harry removed the feline from his lap and stood.

"When you have made you decision, come to the library, I'll be waiting"

Then with no warning of any kind, Harry was gone.

Hermione did not sleep.

 _ **~.~**_

The only library close to her house was called P. L. Travers library, it was within walking distance and Hermione spent much of her time there reading every book she could get her hands on. For years, she walked up and down the steps before her, never giving it much thought, but now; these steps plagued her.

" _I must be mad"_ she thought.

Mad for what she was about to do, mad for no even telling her parents, _**someone**_ about her meeting that Wednesday night. But, no matter how mad this was, she was not going to go back on her decision. She thought long and hard over her conversation with Harry and what she had saw, and came to only one conclusion.

Harry was her friend.

No matter who or what he was now, he will always be her friend, and from what she understood, pass the uneasiness and slight fear; her friend needed her. Wanted her by his side like always, to walk with him as the world started to change, and _**that**_ was a certainty.

The Wizarding World was going to change, for good or worse.

" _For good"_ she thought, _"it's Harry, so it's for good"_

With steely determination, Hermione walked up the steps to the door of the library, as the door closed behind her; she is unaware of the thick fog rolling in.

 _ **~.~**_

"Hello Hermione"

Hermione sat down in the seat across from Harry, the young witch read the title of the book that Harry hadn't looked up from when he greeted her. She's not sure what to make of the fact that her friend was reading _Winnie the Pooh_.

"For a bear of very little brain, Pooh is very insightful" Harry said.

"Um, if you say so?"

Harry chuckled before he put the book down, he stared at her, locking his eyes with hers. Lips curling up when she didn't look away.

"You have made your decision" he said.

"I have a feeling you already know my answer"

"For all that we are her pawns, even Life cannot not predict a human's every decision and reaction"

"So you don't know"

"I see and know Truth"

Hermione had a feeling that she was going to get a lot of vague answers for the many questions she had, as though he knew what she was thinking (and Hermione was sure he did), Harry's smile grew.

"I still have questions" she then said.

"Many of them, I imagine"

Hermione nodded.

"I shall answer them to the best of my abilities, however I will not do it here"

She figured that.

Harry got up, book in hand, and Hermione watched him disappear down the many shelves, after a moment she gets up and followed.

"You will not see your parents for a long time" Harry said when she found him, fingers trailing over the spines of the shelved books, eyes reading the titles, "perhaps never, and even if you do see them, you will be changed"

"I—said my goodbyes this morning" the young witch said, and they didn't even know that it was a long goodbye, as far as Mr. and Mrs. Ganger were concerned when they came home from work, their little girl was going to be there. "I left a note, told them that I was spending the rest of my summer with you, It wasn't a lie, however they may still worry"

Especially since she never mentioned it to them or even hinted at it, and that she left Crookshanks there as well.

"You will not be alone" Harry suddenly said, making Hermione's brow furrow in bewilderment, the boy smiled at her before going back to the books, "there will be others there, my allies and perhaps even yours, their names may have even reached your ears. Have heard many stories, both good and bad, or you may not, either way you need not fear them"

"And where is there?"

"A home"

Still not a good enough answer but it was the best she was going to get, "Is there anything else I should know?" she then asked.

"Perhaps, but our time is growing short"

Harry finally looked away from the books, and took steps toward her, when he was standing to her right he held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he then said.

Hermione looked down at the waiting arm then back at Harry's patient expression, with her hearting racing with a mixture of nervousness and excitement, Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's and together they left the library.

"…..What just happened?"

Hermione blinked at the long stone halls that remained her of Hogwarts's own hallways, then back at her amused friend.

"Welcome to Avalon Castle, hello again Crookshanks"

Hermione jumped when she felt familiar feeling fur brush against her leg, the young witch looked down to see her cat looking up at her, patiently waiting to be picked up.

"I told you" Harry said when she looked at him, "you would not be alone"

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:** "Good evening Professor" _

_**Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Whispers of Truth**

 **Chapter 4:** **The Spy With Two Masters**

"Oh!"

Harry paused on the journey to the dining hall for dinner, and turned with knowing eyes to Hermione, the young witch was staring up with wide-eyes and open mouthed at the Being who had startled her when they had emerged from one of the many castle pathways.

The Being's skin was an almost dark turquoise, hair long and a dark yellow; ears were like the fins of a fish, two long horns the curved back on his forehead with two small horns on his chin. His arms end in hands with three clawed fingers with an opposable clawed thumb. His feet are roughly talon shaped, with three arched toes each ending in a powerful claw, there was a fourth toe on each heel that pointed backwards much like a bird of prey, the extra height had the Being towering over Hermione (and him). His wings were bat –like and had a thumb-like structure at the tip, his tail was prehensile with two spikes at the end.

This Being was a Gargoyle, one of many who protected Avalon Castle and called it home.

"Gabriel" said Harry.

"Chosen" said Gabriel as he looked over his shoulder at the child.

"How was your sleep?" the Chosen asked as he moved over to Hermione's side, the witch having yet to look away from the Gargoyle…or close her mouth.

"Restful"

Harry smiled then introduced his friend, "Forgive my poor manners, Hermione, this is Gabriel; leader of the Avalon Gargoyle Clan. Gabriel, this is my friend Hermione Granger"

Hermione jumped when suddenly Gabriel flared out his wings, he then folds his wings into a cape as he gave a bow.

"Milady" he said.

"…H-Hello" Hermione squeaked out, and then after a thought, gave a clumsy curtsey.

Amused, Harry turned his attention back to the Gargoyle, "We are on our way to dinner, you and your Clan are welcomed to join us"

"Thank you, however the Clan and I have already eaten" said Gabriel.

After acknowledging the Gargoyle's polite decline, Harry looped his arm around his still staring friend's and leads her down the hall.

"That was a Gargoyle" Hermione said after a moment of long shocked silence on her part, "a real _**living**_ Gargoyle"

"You sound surprised" Harry stated stopping when they came to the large doors of the dining hall.

"Everything I've read said they are not real" Hermione said, "even the Wizarding World said there was no proof that Gargoyles existed, and the stone ones that we encounter are merely the result of a charm"

"And yet you just spoke to one"

All Hermione could do was nod, her mind still trying to process everything that had happened to her in the past few hours, one thing she couldn't understand was how time moved here. When she arrived at the library, it was early afternoon, then when she…arrived at the castle it was night (along with a strong scent of apple floating around). The witch had asked her friend about it but Harry had just smiled his mysterious smile and told her dinner was being served.

"Are they one of the allies you spoke of?" she then asked curiously.

"A gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle then breathing the air" Harry answered.

Despite everything, Hermione rolled her eyes. Chuckling softly, Harry turned back to the doors, they opened and with arms still looped together the two stepped into the dining hall.

"Good evening" Harry greeted everyone.

"Welcome back Chosen" said Morgan as she stood up from her seat, "and welcome, Hermione Granger"

"Hello" Hermione said softly, she easily recognized the Priest as Morgan le Fey of legend, she also recognized the infamous Fenrir Greyback, gulping the young witch quickly remained herself that Harry said that everyone in the room were allies.

Gently Harry lead her to her seat, which to was the right of Harry's own, and next to a pale handsome man that the girl knew from description in one of her many books, was a vampire.

"Good evening" said the vampire, smiling politely, "I'm Ambrogio, father of the vampires"

Hermione brows furrowed, from what she knew Dracula was considered the father of the Undead, but then again; in the Muggle world, Dracula was very much popular in pop culture that him being mistaken as the first Creature of the Night could easily be understandable. However, how the Wizarding World could make the same mistake was surprising. The fact that the Vampire could be lying wasn't even a consideration, Harry, Hermione had a feeling, would know. Suddenly her curiosity and need to know reared up in her, and a billion questions threatened to burst out of her, she tried to reel it in, she needed to say hello first.

Harry turned away from his conversation with Fenrir and looked at his friend with knowing eyes, and waited.

"How were you able to hide from the world for so long?" Hermione blurted, her curiosity getting the better of her manners.

Ambrogio blinked, then he threw his head back and laughed, Hermione's cheeks turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"I like her Chosen!" the Vampire said still laughing.

"As do I" said Harry.

 _ **~.~**_

The chilly mist drifted over a dirty river that wound between overgrown rubbish-strewn banks. An immense chimney, relic of a disused mill, reared up, shadowy and ominous. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the black water and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that had slunk down the bank to nose hopefully at some old-fish-and-chip wrappings in the tall grass. On the wind, a figure appeared. The fox froze, wary eyes quickly turned into happiness and it approached the figure. The figure kneeled, gentle fingers ran through the fur before producing dried meat, after whispering to the fox and watching it scurry off in the direction where it'll fine an abundance of food, the figure then set off. Movements not even rustling the long grass.

With his ever faithful owl on his shoulder, the figure made it to the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow, cobbled street. He looked across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness.

This was Cokeworth.

Soundless and seemingly gliding, Harry Potter slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and made his way down the road, going through an alley between the houses into a second, almost identical street. Some of the streetlights were broken, and those who dared to peek out from their homes would see a figure flickering between the patches of light and darkness. Those who dared to peek, were not sure if they should fear or rejoice.

He moved deeper into the deserted labyrinth of brick houses, unbothered by the twisting and turning, finally he came up a street; over which the towering mill chimney seemed to hover like a giant admonitory finger.

This was Spinner's End.

His feet made not a sound upon the cobbles as he made his way to the last house where dim light glimmered through the curtains in a downstairs room.

"It would be polite to knock" Harry said to Hedwig.

The owl ruffled her feathers and blinked, Harry thoughtful stroked Hedwig's feathers and in the dark his green eyes seem to glow.

The door clicked and glided open.

He stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.

"Or cleaned" Harry observed dryly, when he ran a finger along the rickety table and the appendage came up dirty.

"Sorry that my house of residents is not to your standards" said a familiar voice.

The Chosen looked over his shoulder at the man suddenly standing in the room, green eyes lowered to the wand held loosely in long elegant fingers then back up at the dark eyes that watched him with suspicion.

"Hello Professor" Harry greeted.

"How did you find this place, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"The shadows hold many secrets" Harry answered, he turned and started to take a step forward, but stopped when the wand was raised and aimed at him. The Chosen stared at it.

"Is that so?" Severus purred, voice hinted with danger.

Harry looked up and locked eyes with the wizard, Severus's spine shivered and something in him wanted to bow before the child, and cower in fear; yet at the same time knew that he didn't have too.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, voice soft.

Harry's lips curled slightly, and Severus watched as he took a seat on the sofa, Hedwig hooted before flying off Harry's shoulder and landing on the arm of the armchair. Golden eyes looked expectedly at the older wizard. Severus glanced between the owl and child before after a long hesitance, put away his wand and sat down in the chair.

"Severus Snape, son of the late Tobias and Eileen Snape. Potion Professor, head of Slytherin, Half-blooded Prince and the Spy with two Masters"

"Many titles you have given me" Severus's eyes narrowed, "are here you here because of those" although it was not poised as a question, it was heard clearly.

Harry was silent, and Severus took the advantage of observing him. The child was wearing his usual dull and overly large clothing, hair was unruly as ever, green eyes; that, although stirred him, still looked so much like Lily's behind the round frames.

"Tell me" Harry finally said, "about my mother"

Severus blinked, startled by this request, the emotion is quickly covered up by a look of indifference. Though he doubts it made a difference, it was a feeling he had.

"And what makes you think I know anything about her?" he sneered once more, however it was weak and there was not heat behind his voice.

"Because you loved, and still love her" answered Harry, "it is a Truth that has and will remain constant, no matter the path"

This time Severus doesn't even hide the surprise he was feeling, and for the first time in a long time, Severus was speechless. Hedwig hooted, and nudged his fingers with her beak to be petted, the Potion Master does so, as he runs his fingers through the white feathers; his mind calmed. He locked eyes with Harry; ignoring the desire to look away, he is tempted to use _Legilimency_ but he had a feeling it would not go over well for him. Instead, he tried to find anything in the child's body language that indicated trickery.

There isn't.

"Why are you here?" the man asked once more, his voice open and very much vulnerable.

Harry stared, stared for what seemed like hours, and with nothing but the creaking of the old house for noise, and then; he spoke.

"You have two Masters, one who has your loyalty, how much they are deserving of it, remains to be seen. Your loyalties, also lies within your promise."

Severus's fingers stopped running themselves through Hedwig's feathers, and slide down to his lap, brows furrowed slightly as he thought over Potter's words. There is only one promise he had pledged, and it was the result of deep regret…and love.

"Your promise" Harry continued on, "is what drives you, and keeps you loyal to your Master. It also keeps you in chains, chains that may lead you to a path of death. It is Truth, a sad one, but one none the less"

"Death has been inevitable for me since my birth" Severus snorted, "it is nothing new"

"Is that what you think?" Harry softly said, something sparking in his eyes.

"It is what I _**know**_ Potter"

"There is another path, one of life, peace and freedom from the chains that bind"

Here, Severus's eyes narrowed, and his suspicious nature reared up, "What are you planning Potter?"

"A lot of things, I suppose" Harry titled his head in an almost thoughtful manner, "the paths are many"

"You speak a lot about paths and of truth, why?"

Harry smiled, and Severus understood the feeling that wanted to bow and cower, he finally knew what was behind it.

"You…..You are a myth"

"And yet, here I sit before you"

His mother's will has given him many things, books were one of them. In fact, they decorated most of his walls. One book was as ancient as the tale it held inside. The book told of a Being, who saw and understood Truth, brought it forth for all to see. Be it life or death. He never thought much of the book, figured it was a fairytale for children, the tale however; was real and Potter was the Chosen. And was here in Spinner's End, it could not a good thing for him.

"….Your path" the Potion Masters said after a moment, "what is it? What is your Truth?"

"To bring back the peace and union of the past"

"And _ **I**_ , can help you with that?"

"It is one of your paths, if you chose to follow it"

"And if I follow, if I take it, what will my role be? A spy for you?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps not, however; whatever path you take. Will break the chains that bind"

Severus said nothing as he goes back to running his fingers through Hedwig's feathers, it is easy to ignore the contempt he usually felt whenever he saw Potter with this new discovery, and perhaps because of this; the man who let bitterness, regret, and loneliness turn into anger and hate. Felt something he hadn't long since felt, since that day he uttered the words that destroyed the greatest, and only friendship and love he had.

Shame.

"The tales," Severus began, he doesn't look at Potter, "the tales say you see Truth, if that is true. You know what I have done and you know…..my part in your mother's death"

Harry does not say anything about it, or even blink, for some reason; Severus was not worried or afraid of the lack of response.

"Why do you want me?" the man continued on, "what guarantee do you have that I will remain loyal to you?"

"You are a man of many things Professor, you're actions have caused much pain and sadness, but those actions have also brought change and hope. And though it was through regret and urgings of another, you have protected me within the best of your abilities," here Harry gives a wry smile, "despite my face reminding you of the man you hated and still do. You do what you have to because of your promise of regret and love, and because you are brave man." Harry's eyes soften just ever so slightly, "I cannot guarantee your loyalty, but I can guarantee your promise."

Severus had been called many things in his life, but never brave, and never did he expect Potter to be the one to say it. It was shocking….and humbling.

"As to why I want you, it's simple. Out of all my allies I have approached, you are the only one who raised their wand against me"

Outside the house of Snape, fog began to roll in.

* * *

 _ **The second half of this chapter was such a pain, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also the second half was taken from the Half-Blooded Prince.**_

 _ **Gargoyles in some cultures are considered to ward off evil. And yes for those of you born in the 90s in America, or if you were able to get the channel that played it, that was the same Gabriel from the Disney cartoon show Gargoyles. Which for those who haven't seen, was and still is considered dark for a Disney cartoon, and I really recommend watching.**_

 _ **Gabriel is the Gargoyle that Goliath, Elisa and Bronx meet when they are taken to Avalon. According to Gargoyle Wiki, Gabriel is the leader of the Clan that lives in the castle.**_

 _ **Next chapter:** "Oh Harry" Albus said softly in horror, "what have you done?"_


	6. Chapter 5

**Whispers of Truth**

 **Chapter 5** **: And So It Begins**

Hogwarts was very different during Summer break, no soft whispers of students sneaking about in the halls, or of the Professors and Prefects roaming around looking for them. The Ghosts were who knows where, and the other Professors had long since left for home.

Hogwarts was different during Summer break, Hogwarts was empty.

Albus Dumbledore could not wait for the new school year to begin, if only to have an excuse to ignore the paperwork, paperwork that he had to get out of his nice warm bed and walk down echoing halls for or else Minerva was going to tear him a new one. Sighing to himself, Albus climbed the spiral stairs to his office. Upon entering he froze and his wand slide from his sleeve and down into his hand, someone was in his office.

"Hello Professor"

"Harry?"

Wand still in hand, he moved closer, and yes indeed; it was Harry. Patiently siting in the chair in front of his desk, upon seeing the Headmaster, Harry smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked genuinely bewildered.

"I have a request of you"

Albus's eyes narrowed, something was odd, suspicious, and after lighting up the fireplace for better vision; the Headmaster put away his wand and settled down at his desk.

"And what kind of request is that? And why are you not at your relatives' house?"

"We both know I was not wanted there, too much hurt from childhood years, My request, is a simple one, support me."

"Support you in what?"

Harry then smiled, and Albus knew.

"Harry" he said softly in horror, "what have you done?"

"I was given a choice, I chose, and now see Truth"

Albus paled, during his younger days, when he had yet to understand what the quest for power did to a man. He had met a young man, a man named Gellert Grindelwald, who could see Truth. And used its powers to do unspeakable things, things not in the history books.

"You are afraid" Harry suddenly said with a slight tilt of the head, "afraid that I have become like him, or will become"

"And you aren't? You won't?" Albus demanded, voice rising slightly, his mind suddenly a whirlwind of plans, outcomes, spells and long buried memories rising.

"It is not the path I chose"

"No one choses that path, but power corrupts, trust me on this"

Harry hummed softly, "I do trust you, to an extent, for despite your good intentions, you are not without your manipulations"

Albus went still, and wondered how much the other knew, possible everything if his experience with Gellert is anything to go by.

"You…You asked me to support" the Headmaster then said, turning the conversation back to the earlier matter, and to give him time to calm down and come up with a plan on how to handle this, "and I asked you in what"

With a knowing smile, Harry answered him, "This world needs to change, it is divided and dying because of it"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"In many ways, for example, the Ministry; the blind should not lead the blind"

Albus was sure that he wasn't talking about the Ministry alone, "You want to overthrow the Ministry?" he asked bluntly, seeing not point in being otherwise.

"If they are willing to change there will be no need to" Harry said as he looked at one of the sleeping portraits.

It's then that Albus realized that none of them had woken up during the conversation, it was worrying.

"I think you and I know better than that Harry" he then said.

Harry looked away from the portrait and back to the Headmaster, his tone is soft when he spoke "I suppose we do"

"You can't force people to—"

"It is not my intention to force anyone" Harry interrupted calmly, "I only wish for all to see Truth, and create a union of peace, if war is unavoidable then I hope to have the support of you and your allies"

It was reasonable, everything Harry was saying was reasonable, and that is the problem. Gellert had been reasonable as well, had a valid word for every doubt Albus had brought up. Had blinded him to who he was really was.

"I'm not a fool in thinking that you haven't already started to build your army" Albus said after a moment of thoughtful silence, "have already convinced others of your cause"

"I have" Harry confirmed, "and they have joined in hopes of a better life for them and generations to come."

"So they will fight?"

"They have been fighting long before me"

"And exactly _**who**_ , are they?" the Headmaster asked suspiciously.

Harry titled his head, eyes gleaming in almost amusment, "It is not Voldemort"

That was not reassuring.

"And those who are not him?"

"Will it bring you comfort to know?"

He doesn't think it would, and Harry obviously knew that as he waited patiently for an answer. Finally Albus decided to play is hand, he hoped by doing so, he will be able to see behind the calm that Harry was emitting. To see if he was facing another Voldemort, or worse, another Gellart, heart racing just slightly; and wand discreetly at the ready. Albus spoke.

"I cannot support you in this Harry," he said, "nor can I allow to you to go through with whatever plan you have for the Ministry. For it will not stop there"

And Harry….Harry smiled, "…..See you at school Professor" the…boy said; then he stood, and under Albus's watchful gaze left.

Alone, Albus Dumbledore did not move for a very long time.

 _ **~.~**_

Avalon Castle was very impressive, not even Hogwarts could compare, Severus suppose that was expected of such a legendary place. Though why most of the wine and air around tasted and smelled like apples, he didn't know and Po—Harry never gave him an answer for it. The room he and the others were currently in, was round with books lining the walls with spiral stairs that went up to a second floor where more books lined the walls, a fire place burned and gave warmth. Comfortable arm chairs and desks decorated about, on the ceiling was a beautiful painting that told the story of King Arthur and the wizard Merlin. In middle of the room was a large round wooden stand, it was a map, but unlike any Severus and the others have ever seen. Familiar mountains, trees, and buildings had risen and became solid. And people; small and real, walking, running and talking amongst each other.

"Have you've seen anything like this Professor?"

Severus looked away from the map to Hermione who had come over to stand by him.

"No" he answered, "I have not"

Hermione nodded and looked back at map, her fingers twitched as through she wanted to reach down into the map and poke at the moving people. Severus's lips curled up into an almost smile before his expression goes back to its usual blankness.

"Professor, may I ask a question?"

Severus turned away from where he was watching one of the small people get into an argument with one another and back at the girl who looked nervous.

"What is it?" he said after a moment.

Hermione shifted nervously, fingers fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt, her eyes glancing nervously about. Severus waited with surprising patience for her to speak; he didn't want to think about why.

"Why" Hermione finally said, "why did you say yes? I thought you didn't like Harry"

Severus knew the girl was being polite when she said he didn't like Pott—Harry, his feelings toward the boy were complicated, at least he thought so. Now, he slowly starting to see that it wasn't, he had just been making them so. Letting his past, blind him to the truth.

" _How ironic"_ the Potion Master thought with amusment, but before he could answer the girl, the door to the room opened and the nine priestess came in, and behind them was Harry.

Gone were his dull, large clothing, in place were soft cotton grey pants. A black robe embodied with white owls. He was barefooted, which Severus had a feeling was going to become a common and frustrating thing, on his shoulder was the ever present Hedwig.

"Hello everyone" Harry greeted, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long"

Hedwig flew off, glided over to one of the cushioned chairs and settled down on the arm. "Shall we begin?" he then said as he approached the map.

Everyone else gathered round, and Severus found himself standing to the child's left, he's pretty sure that was deliberate.

"I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore" Harry said, eyes on school on the map, "and he is not with us"

"Somehow, that is not very surprising" Ambrogio said softly, beside him Hermione looked very disappointed.

"Albus not siding with us will make this harder" Severus sighed, "his influence in the Wizarding community is great"

Fenrir grunted in agreement.

"So it is" said Harry, watching the mini Albus hurriedly leave the castle and disappear.

"And your meeting with him mostly likely didn't help" Ambrogio added.

"So it seems"

Severus doesn't mention that Harry didn't look disappointed or surprised, "Will he try and stop you?" the Potion Master then asked.

"He fears power, fears what it can do, fears that I have become lost to it. And so, he's become blind" Harry answered, expression sad, "he will do what he believes is right"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked her friend, eyes worried.

She couldn't imagine Professor Dumbledore hurting Harry, but then again she never imagined she'd be here in Avalon, standing beside a infamous Werewolf, her most hated Professor, the Father of the Undead, and the nine famous Priestess.

"We will handle Albus" Harry said, "but not now, there is much to do before then, Voldemort is growing in power, and followers"

"We should strike soon then" said the Vampire.

"It would be wise to do so" Harry agreed.

Ambrogio paused and looked at the Chosen who was now staring at a rather run down manor, "You're not going to talk to him first?" he then asked bewildered, he had expected the child to do so.

Harry looked up and locked eyes with him, it took the Vampire all he had not to shiver, "Do you think he will listen?" he asked.

"No" Severus said, when the Vampire didn't speak, "perhaps once, but...I've been in his presence once since he's resurrection, and…it's clear that the Dark Lord is not as he once was."

Harry hummed before he moved his attention to another house, lips curling up slightly, "While it would be wise to strike now, it would not be wise to do so when our forces are few"

"Few, but strong" Fenrir grunted, "very few magic can hurt Werewolves and Vampire, and Severus here isn't the youngest Potion Master for nothing. Then there is Hermione, and the Nine Priestess"

"Very good points" Harry agreed, eyes still on the house "however, even a mountain can fall under the right force. We need more allies"

"Who do you have in mind?" Severus asked.

Harry looked away from the house to look at Hermione, "Soon, you must return. Hermione, you will be taken to a place. There will be our potential allies. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and Remus, also a letter to Viktor Krum would not be amiss"

"And Ron?" Hermione asked, "he is your friend Harry" she then said when Harry tilted his head and remained silent.

"I know" Harry smiled, "and he had proven that numerous times, as well as having a very strategic mind that can prove to be helpful"

"But?" the witch urged.

"We shall see" Harry then said, before turning his attention to Severus, Hermione stared at him before her eyes go to the Weasley house on the map.

"The Malfoy family is your task Professor" the Chosen said, "and Fenrir, speak with the other Packs"

"Aren't you worry Albus will say anything?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled, "Are you?"

Severus's lips twitched, no he wasn't. If Albus really feared Harry, then he won't tell anyone until he was sure his plans were solid. The Headmaster at least would have Harry closely watched. It helped that Harry wasn't worried at all about Albus talking to anyone about the meeting between the two.

"And me?" asked Ambrogio, "what will I be doing?"

Harry's smiled, and his eyes sparkled with something close to amusement, "You will be assisting the sisters in finding the right book"

"…Excuse me?"

Apparently, Avalon Castle had a library, a library that held _**every**_ book that had been _ **written**_ into existence. And in within the millions of shelves was the _**one**_ book that will tell them how to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

"The Chosen is evil" Ambrogio grumbled as he stared at the shelves.

The sisters laughed.

 _ **~.~**_

It was afternoon when Hermione found herself with her arm wrapped around Harry's and being escorted through the woods and to a lake where a long wooden boat was waiting. Harry helped her climb in before getting in himself.

"Where are we going?" she asked when the boat started moving.

"A surprise" Harry said, as fog started to roll in.

Hermione's brow furrowed, but said nothing as the fog became thicker and thicker until she couldn't even see her own hand. Finally, the boat lurched to a stop, and the fog disappeared. Harry got out first, then helped Hermione out. Once on dry land, the witch looked around her. They were in a grassy field, and in some distance away she could make out some kind of structure, she had had feeling that was their destination.

"Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and they headed for the structure.

The closer they got, the more it felt like the ground was shaking, and there was this kind of ringing in her ears. Covering one ear, she looked at her friend, but either he didn't notice or it was just her. When they finally arrived at the structure, the ground stopped shaking and the ringing stopped.

"Where are we?" she asked.

There were three stone pillars circling around a large smooth boulder that was imbedded into the earth, Harry placed his hand one on the stone pillars, he stared at it before looking at Hermione.

"Below the stone you see before you, lay the spirits of two, who, if they find you worthy will give you the greatest of gifts. A gift they will help us"

"…..Who are, were, the spirits?" Hermione asked after a moment.

Harry smiled, before tilting his head to the stone center, "Sit there, close your eyes, count to three and then open them again"

Hermione stared at him, wincing when the ringing and shaking started again, then after a long pause she goes and sat down on the stone. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and mentally counted to three, when she opened them again she was staring into the eyes of an Dragon.

"Oh!" she gasped startled, Hermione stood and scrambled back, "Harry?" the witch looked around but Harry was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she wasn't even in the field, instead she was surrounded by darkness.

"No need to fear, Child of Magic"

Hermione froze and slowly turned back to the Dragons, one was red and the other was white. Big and powerful.

"What is your name child?" rumbled the White Dragon

"H-Hermione Granger"

"Hermione Granger" purred the Red Dragon, "do you know who we are?"

Hermione shook her head, and to her surprise the White Dragon chuckled.

"Why would you?" said the White, "history and books would have you believe us to be mindless beasts"

"Humans" grumbled the Red Dragon.

It was, more or less, the same thing Harry said to her that night in her bedroom. Now curious, Hermione moved closer to the Dragons.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are myth among worlds, father and mother to the ones of this land who you call merely beasts, and teachers of Merlin." The Red Dragon rumbled.

"Teachers of Merlin?" Hermione found herself moving closer to the Dragons, she couldn't tell who were male or female, voices to low and rough to help. And they were equal in size, and shape.

"We taught him many of our secrets, including our language, and soon; he became our Lord" said the White Dragon, tip of its tail twitching, "and friend. For years that friendship transcended to others even after Merlin's…departure, then something changed. We were betrayed, and our children were treated like animals until they themselves became animals."

The growl that the White Dragon let out was angry and very much dangerous, but Hermione didn't back away or even felt fear like she was sure she should feel. Instead she was starting feel something that was mixture of anger, bewilderment, and pity for the Wizarding World, as well as something else she couldn't name in the two Dragons' behalf.

"The Chosen brought you to us because he believes you to be worthy" said the Red Dragon bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Worthy of what?" the Witch asked taking noticed of how the White Dragon started to circle her on her right.

"Worthy of the name Mother" said the Red Dragon as it circled her on her right, "worthy of the power, the knowledge."

"Our children need a Mother" the White Dragon spoke up, "someone who will guide them in this upcoming war, and guide them during the peace that will come after. Who will be their voice until they can find their own once more, and still be their voice afterward"

"You will be changed should you accept, in mind and body, but do not fear it. You will still be Hermione Ganger"

She had so many questions, wanted so many answers, and she was sure the Dragons would answer them. But, maybe, just maybe instead of wanting questions and answers; she should go with her feelings. Feelings that were telling her to say yes, to accept this gift and use it to do _**good**_.

"You have made you decision then" said the White Dragon with a slight tilt of the head, "and so have we"

"I have"

Both Dragons rumbled.

"If you find me worthy, then I accept your gift" Hermione then said, formal words falling from her mouth "and I hope to use it well"

"The Chosens are many things" said the Red Dragon, looking amused, "but they are never wrong"

Then both Dragons opened their mouths and let loose their fire.

As he laid in the soft green grass, looking up at the clear blue sky, Harry hummed a happy little tune.

 _ **~.~**_

Avalon Castle had three courtyards, one in the East, the second in the South, and the third and final courtyard was in the middle; in the heart of Avalon Castle. Surrounded by stone pillars that stretched high, reaching for the moon that was full, round, and bright; it's ray caressing the flowers of every season that grew from beneath soft sweet smelling grass. The round pond was peaceful, it's waters occasionally rippling when lillypads were playful nudged and pushed by the fish that called the pond's waters home.

The peaceful silence was broken by the cello, it's melody telling of a love that was pure, and eternal, yet lonely and longing for touch. Above, the moon brighten, it's rays caressing Ambrogio as he played for her. Scattered around the courtyard were Wolves, big as horses, with various furs of black, brown and grey. The largest of them all had fur of thick white with a long stripe of grey going from between shoulder blades to tailbone. He was curled around Harry and Hermione, the former with eyes closed and fingers running through the Wolf's fur, his shoulder being used by Hermione to pillow her head.

Sitting by the lake was Severus, looking most unusual without his black robes, dressed in simple clothing and reading a blue bound book, the Potion Master looked almost peaceful. Perched on top of the pillars, were Gabriel and his Clan of Gargoyles, their shadows covering over those below like guardian angels. Tonight was the last night for some of them, as they had to leave, each with a duty that they will see done, but right now they sat; listening to the Father of the Undead sing to his goddess.

From the castle balcony that looked down at the courtyard were the nine sisters.

"It is finally beginning sisters" said Morgan, "the New Dawn is finally upon us"

Below, Harry opened his eyes….and smiled.

* * *

 _Here is what the room looks like, just replace the window with a fireplace: www. pinterest pin / 464363411549878685 /_

 _The map is basic off of the Fable 3 world map which for those who don't know you get a good idea here: www. gamingbits game - reviews - bits / fable - iii - review / and it's the third picture down. Also here: m . youtube watch ? v = CODf5i7pOLK_

 _According to legend, the white and red dragons represented the ongoing war between the English and the Welsh. The white represented England and the red represented Wales. The dragons were buried in a pit after falling into it, exhausted from fighting each other for so long._

 _Centuries later, King Vortigern tried to build a castle over where the dragons were buried, but the walls and foundation kept being demolished by unseen forces, when consulting with his advisors, he is told to find a boy with no natural father and sacrifice him. They find the boy, who upon learning he was to be put to death to solve the demolishing problem, tells the King about the two dragons, who later release the dragons. The dragons fight and the red dragon defeats the white dragon. If Vortigern was believed to have lived in the fifth century then these people were the British whom the Saxons failed to subdue and who became the Welsh. The boy in some stories will later become Merlin the Wizard._

 _Next chapter: Fifth Year begins, and Harry finds someone very interesting on the train ride there. Three guesses who._

 _ **Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Whispers of Truth**

 **Chapter 6:** **Welcome Students to a New Year**

Her hair was straggly, waist-length, and a dirty-blonde color. Eye-brows very pale, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look, her wand was stuck behind her left ear; obviously for safe keeping. She wore a necklace of butterbeer caps, and the magazine she was reading was upside down, the air around her was one of distinct dottiness.

"Hello Luna" Harry said.

"Hello Chosen" said Luna dreamily.

"May I sit?"

Luna nodded and watched as Harry stowed his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. The two stared at each other, before Harry's lips curled upward.

"How is your mother?" he asked.

"Lonely, she misses father very much"

Harry hummed as he looked out the window, "Does she know you are here?" he then asked.

"We both know the answer to that Chosen"

Harry locked eyes with her, green eyes twinkling when she didn't look away, "Does your father know you are here?"

"We both know the answer to that" Luna answered in a singsong voice.

"I suppose we do"

They were not joined until a near hour later, the food trolley had already gone, Harry was just finishing his Pumpkin Pasties when the compartment door slide open and Ron and Hermione walked in; accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"Harry!" Ron smiled, happy to see his friend after not seeing him the whole summer, he had been worried when upon arriving at Grimmauld Place and learnt that the other wizard would not be joining him and Hermione, even more so when before they left for the station, the Headmaster had pulled the two aside and asked that they kept an eye on the Savior.

"Hi Ron" Harry smiled back, and held out a Chocolate Frog, "want one?"

"Yeah, I'm starving"

Ron stowed Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, took the Chocolate from Harry and threw himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head, and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had a very exhausting morning. Missing how Hermione, upon stepping inside, had stopped and her eyes snapped to Luna. Luna smiled and Hermione smiled back knowingly.

"We are Prefects now" Hermione said when Harry looked at her, she hugged him before settling down next him, her prefects badge gleaming from the light, "went to the prefect carriage, and discovered there are two fifth-year Prefects from each House. Boy and girl each"

"I'm guessing from Ron's expression, Malfoy has made Slytherin Prefect"

Hermione nodded and Ron grumbled something that would have made his mother very unhappy. "You don't look upset about it" Ron then said when he opened his eyes and looked at the other boy.

"It's not much of a surprise" Harry shrugged, "how was your summer?" he then asked him.

"It was fine" Ron said vaguely, "the usual, you know"

From over her upside-down magazine, which was called _The Quibbler_ , Luna watched with bright as the moon eyes.

 _ **~.~**_

The moment he saw her, Severus knew; Dolores Umbridge, new Dark Arts Professor, was going to be a problem. As he tuned out her very long and boring speech, Severus looked at the Gryffindor table; most of the students either looked bored or had found something else to cure that boredom. Hermione he found, was listening and she obviously wasn't happy with what she was hearing. Harry was also watching, head tilted just slightly as he stared at the woman.

Curious as to what the Chosen could possibly be thinking, Severus turned his attention to his own House table, his students were just as bored as their rival house. Draco was even playing with his silverware, though occasionally he would glance over at the Gryffindor table with an unreadable expression. Albus clapping signaled the end of the speech, after a few more word, the Headmaster was dismissing the students and staff.

Not wanting to be drawn into any type of conversation from the staff, Severus quickly made his way through a side door, down to the dungeons, and to his own personal room.

"Good evening Professor, did you enjoy the feast?"

"Shouldn't you be heading to Gryffindor Tower now?" Severus said to Harry, who stood in the middle of his living room, "and where are your shoes?"

Harry looked down at his bare feet, he wiggled his toes before looking back up at his Professor and blinked. Severus sighed before he headed to his room to get ready for bed.

"I will not be missed" Harry said when the man came back, dressed in sleep pants and nothing else, "not yet as it were"

Severus nodded before he went to his liquor cabinet for a nightcap, after he poured and settled down in one of his black cushioned chair, Harry sat down in the one across from him.

"Dolores Umbridge" Harry said after a moment, fingers playing with a loose black thread on the arm of the chair, "Hermione does not like her"

Severus took a sip, "Nor do I"

"In the before and after, she will be a problem" Harry hummed.

Taking another sip, Severus watched as those green eyes darken, he wondered what paths the Chosen saw for Dolores.

"What's to be done about that?" the Potion Master asked.

Harry plucked the thread, "What indeed"

 _ **~.~**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the crowded halls, first years rushed to their first lessons of the school year while the others went at a more leisure pace. However, all of them would take a moment to stop, stare and whisper as the Trio passed. Well aware of what the _Daily Prophet_ said about him in terms of him telling everyone that Voldemort had returned last year, Harry ignored it, while Hermione and Ron bickered. Finally they arrived at the History of Magic classroom, and settled into their seats; today they had the class with Ravenclaw.

As usual, the lesson was boring, and even Harry for all that he was the Chosen. Found it hard to pay attention and spent the rest of the lesson doodling on his parchment, to which Hermione scowled him for when the class was over. Potions, which was with Slytherin, was very much interesting.

Severus went through the speech he more or less said every year, though he did mention the N.E.W.T. test. Then he told them what potion they were going to make and left them to it. When the half hour mark came, Severus walked through the classroom looking at the student's potion, Hermione's of course was prefect, having the appropriate shimmering mist of sliver vapor rising from her cauldron. When he got Harry's, he stopped and looked. The cauldron was issuing copious amounts of grey stream.

Harry looked back up and waited patiently for the man to speak, the Slytherins all eagerly looked up; they loved hearing Severus taunt Harry.

"Potter" Severus finally sighed, "read the third lines of the instructions"

Harry does, reading the instructions out loud.

"Did you do everything on the third line?" Severus asked after the other was done.

"No, I forgot the hellebore"

"That is correct, and this is the results" the Potion Master nodded to the cauldron, "remember Potter, when it comes to potions, you need to follow the instructions carefully and to the letter, not doing so could result in something much worse than the wrong colored mist. Understand?"

"Yes Professor" Harry nodded.

"Good, that goes for all of you as well, now then everyone fill one flagon with a simple of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk" Severus then said "now" he added firmly when all the students just stared at him, Ron even had his mouth agape.

However at the firm tone the students scrambled to do as they were told, marching up to Severus's desk with filled and corked flagons. When the bell rang, the Trio left the dungeon and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"That was just weird" Ron commented when they entered the Hall.

"How so?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Snape didn't yell, insult or even give Harry zero marks" Ron said, "you and I both know he'd never miss a chance to do it"

"Maybe he decided to do things different this year" Hermione shrugged.

"Or maybe he finally lost it, what do you think Harry?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the shepherd's pie"

Ron gave him a look, while Hermione giggled.

After lunch it was Divination, to which Professor Trelawney assigned them a dream diary for a month as homework. When the bell rang, Harry and Ron made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and their new Professor was waiting. Harry tilted his head slightly at the woman seated at the teacher's desk, eyes flickering over her before finally taking a seat next to Hermione. After being told to put away their wands and take out their quills, Professor Umbridge had them copy the course aims on the board; course aims that had Harry giving a quiet hum, before having them read.

Five minutes into reading chapter five of _Defensive Magical Theory_ , Harry looked up from his book and over to Hermione. His friend had not even opened her copy and had her hand risen, Harry watched as Hermione tried and finally gained the Professor's attention.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no"

"Well, we're reading just now" Professor Umbridge smiled, showing her small, pointed teeth.

Hermione's own lips twitched, but Harry's hand covering her own underneath the table stopped her from baring her own teeth which would have been much shaper and much more dangerous than the Professor's. And Harry did want not dangerous…..perhaps not yet.

"If you have any questions" the older witch continued on, "we can deal with them at the end of class"

"I've got a query about you course aims" said Hermione, voice calm.

"And you name is—?"

"Hermione Ganger"

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully" There was a touch of determined sweetness in the woman's voice to which Hermione clearly heard and made her raise a brow.

"Well I don't" the brainy witch then said bluntly, "there's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells"

Harry watched as many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

" _Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh, "why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?

Hermione didn't answer, but she did smile. Teeth showing and eyes darkening with something that told of caution and caused Professor's Umbridge's smile to fall.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron suddenly ejaculated loudly, drawing the Professor's attention to him.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.—?"

"Weasley" said Ron, thrusting his hand in the air.

Her smile was back, wide and pointed, and when she turned her back on him; Harry frowned, and a low growl that only Harry heard erupted from Hermione who raised her hand once more. Professor Umbridge paused, and looked like she wasn't going to bother for a moment but does so.

"Yes Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes" Hermione said, in a still surprisingly calm voice "surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in that falsely sweet voice of hers.

Harry's eyes twinkled with amusment when Hermione shook her head, the young witch's eyes also looking somewhat amused, both knew that Hermione had more knowledge then the whole school put together.

"No" said the witch, "but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole' point of any class is"

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Neither are you" Harry said.

"…I beg your pardon?" Professor Umbridge blinked.

"Qualified, I mean. You do not have the qualifications or experiences as the other Professor do. And it's very much clear from you speech last night and the interesting new law the Ministry just passed, that you are merely here for the Ministry's sake, why is that?"

There is a stun silence, all eyes on Harry who merely stared back at the surprised Professor calmly, Hermione on the other hand grinned. Finally Umbridge laughed.

"What an imagination you have Mr. Potter!" she giggled, "and here I thought last year when you told everyone that a certain Dark Lord had returned from the dead was something!"

Catching the Hermione's rising hand in his own, and bringing down to her lap, Harry grinned, "What an imagination I have indeed, what is to be done about that I wonder?"

Professor Umbridge and the rest of the students weren't sure, but the classroom suddenly got colder.

 _ **~.~**_

Hogsmeade was a picturesque little village of cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the winter holidays. Often loud with the bustle of Hogwarts students and visitors, but at night, there is silence. A type of silence that made one frequently glance over their shoulder and at shadows. However, one cloaked figure did not, whether because of the large black dog that walked by its side or because the figure it's self was not altogether human. Either way, the two made their way down the quiet but not entirely empty streets to their destination, which was unusually empty.

Their destination turned out to be an establishment with one small, very dirty, and dingy room. With bay windows that were so encrusted with filth that one could barely see through them. It is filled with rough wooden tables that generally had nothing except stubs of candles sitting upon their surfaces, the stone floor of the place is so dirty that it looked as though it was not a floor at all, but instead the building was simply built on open ground. Hog's Head Inn was a disreputable establishment, where many shady types like to frequent, and its owner and barman Abreforth Dumbledore served them with as much professionalism as a barman such as he could.

"Good evening"

Abreforth looked up from the glass he was cleaning with a rag that had seen better days to the door, he said nothing when the figure pulled back his hood, and Remus Lupin give him a polite smile before taking a seat; the dog following and settling down at his feet. Abreforth placed the glass down and came round the bar to the Remus and the dog.

"What?" he grunted when Remus looked up at him.

"Oh, Firewhiskey please"

"And you?" he then grunted to the dog, who lifted his head and stared at the barman.

It was a long tense silence before finally, where once was a dog, stood Sirius Black.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey as well" Sirius said before taking the seat across from Remus, "good to see you again Abreforth"

Abreforth grunted again before going back to the bar, he came back and slammed the two drinks down onto the table, some of its contents spilling over. "Already paid for" he then said when Remus reached into his pocket to pay.

"Thank you" Remus said, just as Hermione emerged from a second doorway from behind the bar counter, behind her followed, a blonde girl with long waist-length hair, the Weasley Twins and; to the surprise of Remus and Sirius, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Hello Remus, Sirius" Hermione greeted, "Abreforth, lovely to see you again"

Abreforth glared at Hermione who merely stared back, growling and grumbling he asked her what she and the others wanted to drink before going behind the counter to fill the orders.

"Hermione" Remus began to stand, "what's—"

"What's he's doing here?!" Sirius growled, glaring at Severus.

The Potion Master raised a brow before taking a seat at the table across from two, Draco, who had been quiet, followed. The Twins both grabbed a chair and carried then over to Remus' and Sirius' table, both had curious expressions on their faces.

"Remus, Sirius, this is Luna Lovegood" Hermione introduced.

"May you're toes stay dry, and you're ears forever clean" Luna said dreamily.

George and Fred both snorted, Draco rolled his eyes, Severus sighed and Hermione smiled. Sirius and Remus just stared. Abreforth came back with their orders, Draco staring done in horror when a very dusty bottle of Butterbeer was thumped down before him.

"Thank you" Hermione said when Abreforth gave her bottle, not at all disturbed by the dust.

Luna just hummed and with bottle in hand, settled down at a table, Hermione followed her just as the pub door opened.

"Well, this is interesting" Lucius Malfoy drawled as he pulled his hood back, a brow raised upon seeing the pub's occupants.

With her hood pulled back, Narcissa Malfoy hummed before making her way over to her son upon seeing him, Lucius following her.

"You left out a few things I think my friend" Lucius said after summoning chairs over for him and his wife, and sitting down.

"I told you enough to get you to come here" Severus said before taking a long drink of his beer.

"Which wasn't much" Narcissa pointed out.

"But enough to get you interested" Severus smirked.

Across from them, Sirius, Remus, and the Twins were whispering quietly amongst each other. Meanwhile, Abreforth was once again coming over to Severus's table to get orders, not even raising a brow when the Lady Malfoy ordered a _Serpent's Venom_. Suddenly Remus went still.

"Remus?" asked Sirius, startled when Remus growled and his eyes flashed amber.

The pub door opened, Remus stood, a big and tall cloaked figure came in. The figure pulled back the hood of his cloak and Remus snarled.

"Fenrir!"

"Hello Pup" Fenrir smirked.

"Now, now" Hermione gently scolded the Wolf, "don't cause trouble Fenrir, he won't like it"

Fenrir grunted, rolled his shoulders and went over to the bar, ignoring the astonished looks from most of the occupants. Abreforth narrowed his eyes in warning at the Wolf, before giving him his asked order.

"Wouldn't happen to have any food would ya?" Fenrir asked as he sniffed his drink, "was kept busy all day didn't get a chance to eat"

Abreforth paused before reaching down and thumping a bowl of nuts and pretzels that was no doubt stale on the counter, Fenrir blinked at it, "At least it's not apples" the Wolf the mumbled before shoving a handful in his mouth. The pub door opened once more and this time Bill and Charlie Weasley came through, along with Viktor Krum, who made a beeline for Hermione once he saw her.

"I think we missed something" Bill said after he took in all the occupants in the room.

Charlie nodded.

"Someone better start explaining what's going on" Sirius spoke up, turning to Hermione, "Hermione I thought you said Harry needed our help"

"Potter? This about Potter" said Draco in disbelief turning to look at Severus.

"It is about a future, to which I'm merely guiding you there"

No one had heard or even seen the door open, and yet Harry Potter was standing in the room, dressed in an elegant dark blue robe and barefoot. Along with Harry, were three women, also elegantly dressed in robes. They were as beautiful as the Lady Malfoy, with eyes that told of seeing far more than most of the occupants in the room, they also told of wielding power that very few could rival. The three women stood behind Harry, while the man who had also appeared with Harry stood to the young wizard's right, dark eyes staring at Luna who stared back. The others in the room could tell from his pale skin that he was a Vampire.

"Did you walk here?" Severus asked staring at the bare feet.

"I did" Harry nodded.

"Barefooted?"

"Not completely"

Severus looked over at one of the Priestess who had spoken, Mazoe, the youngest. "He had them on when we left" she said, "they got lost between there and here"

The Potion Master sighed.

"My apologizes for being late" Harry then said, "shall we begin? Hello Abreforth"

The barman grunted at him, and Harry declined when he was asked if he wanted a drink. Instead he stood in the middle of the room, while everyone else who had arrived took a seat, his green eyes near glowing when Ambrogio went and sat next to Luna who smiled up at the man.

"Have we met somewhere?" the Vampire asked.

"I've seen you everywhere" Luna answered, smile getting bigger, "up high in the sky, I watch from Mother's pond."

"Here we go" Fred whispered to his brother.

"Listen, listen, to Father's song"

Ambrogio stared, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened again. Eyes going soft, Luna put two fingers underneath the Vampire's chin and closed it.

"Questions I will answer, after the Chosen's song" she said.

With eyes still seemingly glowing, Harry turned his attention to everyone else "I thank you all for coming here" he began, "you have questions, obliviously. Please, ask them"

"Hermione told us," Remus finally said after a long pause around the room, "that you needed our help, wanted to meet, and that no one could know about this meeting. She also told us to expect the unexpected, she didn't mention…this"

"And she was correct, I do require you're help, _**all**_ of you"

Lucius felt his back straighten further when Harry looked at him and his family, his eyes narrowed in suspicion even as something inside him whispered to be careful. Beside him, his wife shifted until her body was blocking their son from view.

Harry blinked, before continuing to speak.

"This world, is dying. Wizards and Witches have forgotten so much; have hidden so many Truths from themselves, forsaken brothers, sisters, offsprings, and lovers. They fear Truth now, fear it and turn a blind from it. Tell me Lord Malfoy, do you know how you family came into being?"

Lucius felt his fingers twitch for his wand when Harry took steps toward him, but something stopped him from drawing it. In his chair, Sirius goes still.

"How your family, came into their magic?" Harry continued on.

"No, I do not" Lucius answered, throat tightening when the boy's bare foot brushed against his shoes, and he found himself staring into green eyes. And although he suppressed a shiver, he could not pushed back the one emotion he only ever felt in the presence of his resurrected Dark Lord.

Fear.

He was afraid of this boy.

Harry titled his head, then frowned, slowly he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the man's.

"You do not need to fear me" Harry whispered.

Instantly, the fear is gone and with it a soft warm feeling washed over him. And when Harry pulled back, Lucius nearly followed.

"What does that have to with this meeting?" Narcissa asked, clearing not happy about whatever effect the boy had over her husband, however brief.

Her answer did not come from Harry, but from her cousin.

"Wizards and Witches got there magic from Magical creatures, mostly Werewolves, Vampires, and High Fey" Sirius said.

Harry smiled, "And many others as well" he then said as he walked back to the middle of the room.

"What nonsense" the Lady Malfoy sniffed in distain.

Everyone, Severus noticed, was being remarkable calm, especially Black. Catching Harry's eyes, Severus felt himself smirk when they sparkled.

"Nonsense you say?" Hermione spoke up, smirk on her lips, beside her Viktor stared at her with furrowed brows, eyes thoughtful.

Fred wasn't sure, but he thought her eyes were glowing, must be the dim lighting.

"Yes" Narcissa continued on, "that fact that you think humans would stoop so low as to breed with animals aside"

Fenrir growled, Ambrogio who had finally looked away from Luna, stared at her. Hermione went _**very**_ still, Remus flinched, Luna started to hum a low tune, Viktor looked away from Hermione to glare at her; and Harry….Harry raised a brow.

"Surely there would have been some kind of book, or the Ministry would have—"

"Do not insult yourself in finishing that sentence Milady" Harry interrupted, "you and I both know that those who work there hide behind more than just doors"

"Besides, it is true"

All heads turned to Viktor Krum, who was no longer glaring at the Lady Malfoy but his face was unreadable, and he seemed unbothered by the sudden attention.

"What?" said George.

"Vhat Harry said is true, Vizards and Vitches got their magic from magical creatures. My family haff High Elf blood"

"If that's the case" said Charlie, a little unnerved when Hermione turned her head and stared at him, "wouldn't someone had said something" here he looked at Fenrir and Ambrogio .

"Tell me" answered the Vampire, "what is the first thought you have when you think of the Dragons you handle?"

Charlie didn't answer right away, he knew that despite the calm, he was one word away from being mauled; and not by the vampire or Fenrir. He looked at Hermione who was obviously waiting for an answer.

"Beasts" he finally said, words honest, "dangerous, low-intelligences"

Hermione lips curled, baring her teeth, Charlie suddenly was reminded of the numerous Dragons he faced.

"Peace Hermione" Harry said, "he does not mean any ill-will toward your Hatchlings, he only knows what he has been taught"

Severus watched their reactions to Harry's words, Lucius and Narcissa's expressions were carefully blank, while the others were bewildered though it looked like Black was slowly coming to an understanding.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she spoke, voice tight with barely contained emotions, "Dragons, before humans went stupid"

Fenrir snickered while Ambrogio snorted, Luna smiled and changed her tune. Viktor blinked.

"Could speak, did magic and were _**far**_ more intelligent"

"Peace Hermione" Harry said again when a low growl laced her voice, "Very few know of their true origins, and they deny it. The Ministry hide it, in hopes that the Truth will be forgotten. I will not let that happen"

The temperature for a quick second dropped, making the room colder, Severus's brow furrowed. Fenrir's nose flared and the two exchanged a look.

"What does that have to do with us?" Bill asked.

"King Arthur needs his Knights" Luna sighed happily.

Harry's eyes sparkled with amusment.

"I told you, this world is dying, however there is hope. That hope lies within the old world that was forgotten. The old world in which those you call Beasts and humans were called brothers, and magic was at its strongest. To bring it back, this world needs to know Truth"

Sirius's breath hitched, and his eyes widen as he stared at his godson.

"Harry" he said softly.

"Sirius?" Remus inquired worriedly.

"Once when I was ten," the man started, something unidentifiable in his voice, "my great Aunt told me, and my other cousins about a person. A person who was chosen, chosen to do great or terrible things; and who could see and understand Truth"

Beside him, Lucius's wife went slightly pale, for she too remember that. "T-Those were just stories" she said, nervousness slipping through her usual calm persona

"Stories have to come from somewhere" Fenrir pointed out, "just be glad he's the peaceful one"

"Think you have my brother to thank for that" Abreforth spoke up, having been silent since the whole thing started.

Bill looked at him, not many people knew that the barman was Albus Dumbledore's brother, those in the Order did because the man was one of the original members. For a moment he wondered why Harry was having the meeting here, until he remembered hearing whispers within the Order about how the Dumbledore brothers' relationship was strain. Even if those rumors were true, it still didn't explain what Harry could want from the man, besides a place to have this meeting.

"Only a little" Harry replied.

"Could someone explain what's going on, because me and my brother are lost" George spoke up.

"Well I'll be blunt then" said Hermione, "the Wizarding World is fucked up, Harry here had been chosen by something very powerful, and wants to fix said fuck up. He's need our help in doing so because it's all part of his plan. So yes, or no?"

"…..That was a little bit to blunt" George blinked.

Hermione shrugged.

Ambrogio chuckled, while the three priestess giggled.

"When this is all over, I'm keeping you" Fenrir said to Hermione, grinning.

"Miss Ganger is not a pet" Severus said coolly.

"However she is correct, I do have need of your strength and talents. If you are willing"

"And what if we say no" said Charlie.

"If that is the path you chose then I will not stop you, nor will I harm you for it"

And they believed him, whatever that was inside them that recognized Harry for what he was now, believed him. And they _**knew**_ , just knew that if they sided with him. Followed him, he would bring them into a world that full of peace and greatness.

"What would you have us do?" Lucius asked.

"Many things" Harry answered, "however, for now I wish to focus on the Ministry"

"Not the Dark Lord?" Ambrogio asked surprised.

"Have you found the book?" Harry asked knowingly.

The Vampire glared at him, no he had not found it yet, the three sisters giggled again, the assignment that the Chosen had given the Father of the Undead was very much entertaining to the nine sisters, especially the several languages the Vampire had taken to cursing in.

"The Ministry have planted a spy within Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge" Hermione growled, "I don't like her"

"No one does" said Lucius, Severus and Narcissa.

Remus looked very uncomfortable at the mention of the Dark Arts Professor.

"She will need to be dealt with" Harry said softly, eyes almost glowing, "and the Ministry needs to be weaken"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Fred asked, he had no love for the Ministry, the treatment of his father by some of the other members probably had something to do with it. Perhaps that explained his easy enough acceptance that they were going to try, and take over the place.

As though on cue, Abreforth reached down, and brought out a small surprisingly clean clear bottle; there was something in it.

Harry smiled. "We will start with the beetle"

* * *

 _We all know Umbridge is not going to survive this story. Who do you think will snap first, Hermione or Harry? Or maybe someone else, and everyone knows who the beetle is I'm sure. Thanks goes to RRW for suggesting Abreforth, and don't worry there is no Ron bashing in this story. Also some of the dislodge was taking from book 5_

 _History time!_

 _According to Greek Mythology, Selene is the moon goddess, and the lover to Ambrogio in another story I mention in a previous A/N. She had several lovers including Zeus, Pan and the mortal Endymion. She also had fifty daughter, and her Roman name was Luna. So our Luna is the daughter of the Moon goddess and the Father of the Undead. For more on Selene, you can go here: greekmythology .com_

 _Also Fenrir in Norse Mythology is the son of the god Loki and the giantess Angrboda, he grew at an astonishingly fast pace and eventually troubled the other gods who tricked and chained him up. At Ragnarok, Norse mythology version of the apocalypse, Fenrir will break free of his chains and devouring everything in his path, including Odin; the King of the Norse gods. For more on Fenrir you can go here: Norse-mythology .org_

 ** _Next chapter:_** _Rita Seeker messes up, Harry may or may not have planned it that way. And the four generals –Severus, Hermione, Fenrir and Ambrogio- learn more about their fearless leader's abilities. And Albus is still planning, along with having some trust issues….so the usual._

 _ **Review Please!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Whispers of Truth**

 **Chapter 7:** **It Starts With A Whisper**

The moment the beetle is freed from the bottle, it changed, growing and shaping into the familiar figure of Rita Seeker.

"Good evening Ms. Seeker" Harry said.

"Potter" Rita said, looking around the room at the other occupants.

"Would you like to sit somewhere more comfortable?" Harry asked, "the counter cannot be comfortable"

"I'm fine" Rita said, "what can I do for you?"

"A story, naturally" Harry smiled.

Rita's eyes narrowed, "You kidnapped me for a story?" her eyes sparkled, "very bold of you"

"I've been known to be so"

Severus snorted, while Hermione giggled.

"So what is this story about?" Rita asked, she couldn't hear anything while stuck in that blasted bottle.

"The Truth, about this world and it's heritage"

"Oh?"

Harry nodded, "Yes"

Sirius listened to the conversation, wondering why, out of all journalists, was Harry talking to Rita about this.

"However" Harry continued on, "before I go any further, I ask that you give me your word that you will not use your usual methods of writing"

"Readers love my usual methods"

"So you say, your word please"

Rita is silent, eyes looking over everyone as they waited for her to answer, finally her eyes locked with Harry's, "You have my word"

The corner of Harry's lips titled up.

Severus and Hermione glanced at each other.

 _ **~.~**_

When Rita left an hour later, Lucius 's back went rigid when Harry turned his attention to him, the Chosen came toward him until once again bare feet brushed against his shoes. Gently Harry took hold of his arm, and pulled up the sleeve. Green eyes stared at the Dark Mark on white skin, Lucius shivered -when fingers caressed. From his seat, Severus watched, remembering the feeling of those fingers ghosting his own mark and understanding what his friend was feeling and what he was going to feel at the events that are soon going to unfold.

"Chains, come in many forms" Harry said softly, fingers still caressing, he looked up at Lucius who was staring at him. Face curious and just a bit weary.

Beside them, Lady Malfoy watched the interaction.

Harry smiled, before wrapping his hand around the mark, covering it. Lucius gasped as he felt something warm travel from his arm and through his whole body, quickly followed by a sharp pain that had the man slumping forward and against Po—Harry. Back at his table, Severus watched as Harry lifted his other hand and ran fingers through Lucius's hair, the same why the Chosen had done for him when the child had broken his first chain. Seeing it from the outside, Severus saw how intimate it was. However, it wasn't the intimacy between lovers or of a master with a favored servant.

Severus wasn't sure how to describe it, it was so new yet so old. It was amazing to see, even more amazing that he had experienced it himself.

When Harry let's go, Lucius stayed there to compose himself before straightening and looking at his arm.

The mark was gone.

Lucius stared; it's been a long time since he's seen his skin unmarked.

"Glitonea" Harry said as he stepped away, "please escort Lord and Lady Malfoy, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and Viktor and show them to their rooms, her sisters will inform you of what is needed to be done and give you the required items" he then addressed the others, "I will see you all tomorrow evening"

Glitonea inclined her head before standing. Sirius also stood, and after a long hesitation went over to Harry, out the corner of his eyes he noticed Fenrir approaching Remus who looked torn between running and baring his teeth.

"Harry" he said when he finally stood before his Godson, and could he still call him that?

"Yes?"

"I—"

Harry waited, eyes locking with the man's, Sirius shivered at what he saw and averted his own. He cleared his eyes and tried again.

"Dumbledore has this organization, called the Order of the Phoenix, it's the same Order that fought against the Dark Lord when he first came to power. He called them together after what happened last year," this wasn't what he wanted to say, but it also felt important, "he had plans, one of them was for you to join us at the base, which was at my family home, during the summer."

"I am aware of this" Harry said with a slight tilt of the head, Sirius had a feeling the boy is aware of a lot of things.

"I told him that you would probably want to join, to fight. He told me that he wouldn't let you, said you were just a child, too young. Most of the members said the same"

Harry's lips curled up, "And yet, I'm old enough to play in a tournament that grantee great injury or even death, even without the Dark Lord's interference. I am old enough to fly on a broom while objects of high speed are aimed at me. I am old enough to go back in time, with no grantee that I won't disrupt the past, present and future"

Around them everyone listened.

"I am old enough, to go into a dangerous forest, a place that I was told to never go into. I am old enough it seem, to continually return to people, with my only defense against them forbidden by law. And who's abuse who have gone further were it not for their fear"

Sirius doesn't flinch, but it's a close thing, having everything this world and it's people have done wrong, him included, to his Godson said aloud. It's a wonder that they haven't created the next Dark Lord or that Harry had chosen the path of peace.

"It is an interesting" Harry said quietly, his expression thoughtful, "looking back at all the wrong, and remembering only the few good. That I chose the path of peace"

"That's because you are Harry" Hermione said, getting up from her seat and over to her friend, the Chosen stared when his hand was gently held by her's, "good, strong, gentle, Harry"

Harry's expression is blank, and he doesn't say anything, Sirius had a feeling that regardless of all the talk of peace, and unity. The Wizarding World was doomed.

 _ **~.~**_

When morning came, the world was still the same. As he headed for breakfast, Draco tried not think about why he felt a bit disappointed about that. When he entered the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle were already there eating, the Malfoy heir looked over at the Ravenclaw table but Luna wasn't there. At the Gryffindor table, the Weasley twins were pressed close to each other as they sometimes did and were eating acting as though last night hadn't happen. Gran—Hermione was feeding Hedwig some bacon while the youngest Weasley boy stuffed his face.

Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Draco made his way to his house table, when he sat down his eyes went up to the teacher's table, Severus was as usual, and didn't seemed bothered that Harry wasn't at the table or even in the Hall. However, what the young man did find interesting was that the Headmaster was staring at Hermione and Weasley, the elder wizard was doing it in a way that wasn't obvious or suspicious, but he was doing it all the same.

Blue eyes that normally sparkled looked cold and calculating.

It took some work, but Draco was able to get some of his breakfast down before it was time for the first lesson, which was Potions.

"And where is Mr. Potter?" Severus asked after he strolled in and took in his class filled with Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Sick" Hermione told him.

Severus hummed before telling them what they were making today and pairing them off. Draco ended up being paired with Hermione, the two of them at the last working station in the back. Something felt off about the space, not bad, just off. _"A spell"_ the Slytherin mused.

"You are acting odd" Hermione said quietly as she chopped, "Ron commented on it at breakfast"

"Can't be helped" Draco said as he diced, "not after last night"

Hermione hummed, "Try, we don't want any attention just yet"

Draco nodded, he glanced up at Severus who was walking down the aisles looking over everyone's work. Then he went back to his task.

"Do not over think it" Hermione said as she added the ingredients to the cauldron, "trust me, things will be easier if you just follow Harry's lead"

"Is that what you're doing?"

Hermione's lips twitched, "No, I am not, I have chosen my path, and I'm walking it, Harry sometimes joins me on that path and I sometimes join him on his, whatever that path is"

Draco's brows furrowed, and Hermione giggled, "Sorry, guess Harry's starting to rub off on me. What I meant to say was, even though Harry is basically giving the orders, it doesn't mean he won't take our opinions into consideration or dismiss our ideas. Harry's path is to guide"

"But, it didn't _**feel**_ like that last night. I mean he took father's mark" the young Malfoy said lowering his voice, "I didn't think anyone could do that, and then there was the way father acted around him"

Hermione hummed, she had also noticed that, as had Severus and Fenrir, Ambrogio had also noticed; but didn't seem bothered by it. She will have to ask him about that, in the meantime, Draco was waiting for an answer.

"I guess you'll just have to trust your instincts"

The young Slytherin started the fire with a flick of his wand, the silence around him thoughtful.

"And where is Looney—I mean Lovegood?" he then asked.

"With the shadows"

 _ **~.~**_

He stood at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with carved serpents that rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. He moved forward, between the serpentine columns, footsteps that should have echoed loudly off the shadowy walls, were silent. Hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes following him, or it seemed that way, he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the place itself loomed into view; standing against the back wall.

He had to crane his beck to look up into the giant face above; it was ancient and monkeyish, with a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stone on the smooth floor.

"Godric did it as a joke"

Harry looked away from the statue to the man leaning against the nearest pillar, his green eyes glowing in the dim light. The man's hair was long, and pulled back into a ponytail, eyes a dark grey and intelligent. He was handsome, nothing at all like the statue.

"More of a prank war actually" the man continued on, pushing off the pillar and walking toward Harry, "did it all around the castle, could never figure out the counter-spell and now the whole Wizarding world thinks I look like that"

"I said I was sorry!"

The man rolled his eyes and both he and Harry turned to look at the man who spoke. Hair was thick and golden, and eyes an amber if hit in the right light. He too was handsome, and was currently pouting.

"Now, now boys"

The woman was beautiful, tall with long black hair and dark eyes, she looked intimidating; at least to others. Her accent was Scottish. Standing next to her was a round, plump woman with hair as red as fire and eyes as blue as the ocean, her smile was wide and kind.

"Behavior yourselves in front of our brother" the dark haired woman said.

"Hello my brothers and sisters" Harry smiled.

The Four Founding members of Hogwarts and her Four Houses smiled at Harry.

"What can we do for you brother?" asked Godric taking a step forward.

Harry looked around, eyes seeing all that was hidden, before looking back at his rival house's Founder, "What did you do with the Basilisk?" he asked Salazar.

Salazar shrugged, "It's somewhere around here, do you need the body for anything?"

"Just curious, I have a question for my siblings"

The Founding Members' expression turned knowing, and the corner of Harry's lips curled up, there is never a previous Chosen, there is just Chosen.

"And what question is that, little brother?" asked Helga

"Do you think they will be ready? Will this world be ready?" Harry asked looking back up at the statue.

"Man is unpredictable" Rowena said, she did not ask if he could see the question's Truth, the paths were many, "they can twist and bend what should have been, and turn it into what is"

"Take what they have done to this school" said Godric, "something that was supposed to be fun for the children, friendly rivalry between siblings has created distance with all. They've twisted my brother's opinions, and reasons and made him into a monster, and now the children in his House suffer for it."

"All the children suffer" Salazar sighed.

"Not all brother" said Helga, "there are some children who see, see the wrongness, and try to make the world right"

"But those are few, and their support even fewer sister" said Rowena

"That is a Truth" Harry said softly, eyes still on the statue, behind him his siblings continued to talk, voice as one.

"One of many"

"Man will never be ready"

"But Man is always changing"

"Whether they want to or not"

"Change is a Truth that is Past, Present, and Future"

"Change is a path that is all"

"It is a Truth"

"Will always be a Truth"

"And will remain a Truth"

"A constant Truth"

When he looked away from the statue, the Four were gone, voices a fading echoing. Harry turned back to the statue and saw Truth.

 _ **~.~**_

Professor Dolores was trying to bait Harry, and was obviously failing with the way the boy either ignored the taunt or just gave a slight curl of the lips and said "yes, professor". So she tried Hermione, but after the girl had given her a toothy grin the Professor had wisely left her alone, so that just left Ron. And she was very much successful.

"Detention Mr. Weasley" Professor Dolores said after Ron had raised his voice at her, his slowly raising temper finally exploding.

"But you—"

"Am the teacher and will not have my students raising their voices and disrespecting me in my classroom"

"And yet you can disrespect them and their family, however subtle your taunt may be"

Dolores looked at Harry, who stared back, she opened her mouth; no doubt to also give him detention. When Harry raised a daring brow, she closed her mouth with a snap, she didn't know why but something about the boy made her very nervous.

"Careful Mr. Potter" she then said stiffly before turning her attention to Ron, "detention for a week, starting tomorrow evening, my room at five o'clock"

Ron opened his mouth, no doubt to argue future but Hermione pulling him down into his seat stopped him.

"Now then," Professor Dolores said when she was sure there would be no more interruptions, "back the lesson"

Harry's eyes watched her until the bell ranged.

Ron gathered all his things, shoved them into his bag and left the room, after a nod from Harry; Hermione followed. When the last student left, Harry stood up from his desk, packed his things, picked up his bag and made his way over to Professor Dolores's desk where the woman was sitting.

"May I help you Mr. Potter?" she asked when she finally looked up.

"Not on this Path"

Dolores's brows furrowed, not understanding.

"You need to tread carefully Professor" the boy said, "or you'll behavior will lead you down to something dangerous"

Dolores's eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening me Mr. Potter?"

"Merely giving you a warning"

And he left the classroom.

 _ **~.~**_

Rite Seeker flipped through the pages of one of the many books that had been waiting for her when she had arrived at her home after her….meeting with Harry Potter. She tried not to think too hard on the who or how. Instead, after a quick check to make sure they were safe, she set to work.

" _Interesting"_ she thought when she finally finished.

If what this book and the rest of them said were true, then this world had been lied too, that the laws and the whole Pure-blood statues were wrong on so many levels. And Harry Potter was trying to tell everyone.

Now came the next question: should she write it?

The story would be big, and she had the source, even if it came from Potter. However, this could make or break her if she ran it.

The journalist hummed as she weighed her pros, and cons, and when she came to a decision; her quill and parchment are up and waiting.

Somewhere in a castle, Harry smiled.

 _ **~.~**_

It was past midnight when Ron came stumbling into the Common Room, he hurried to his room, not seeing Harry sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. Harry for his part calmly closed the book he was reading, tucked it underneath his arm, stood and made his way up to his room. The room was dark, Seamus and Dean still asleep and unaware of their roommate sitting on his bed staring at his right hand.

"Ron" Harry said quietly.

Ron jumped and looked up at Harry who stood in the doorway.

"O-Oh Harry" he whispered, voice rough, "thought you were asleep"

"Had to finish the Potion essay" Harry lied, "how was detention?"

"Fine, she um...made me write lines"

"I see"

"Yeah" Ron cleared his throat nervously, "very dull, anyway I'm going to bed"

"Alright"

Harry moved away from the doorway and into the room, Ron must have thought that was the end of it because he looked surprised when Harry came and sat down next to him.

"Harry" he said when the other boy took hold of his right hand, voice nervous, confused and just a hint of warning.

Harry ignored him as he stared down at the back of his friend's hand, it was a raw red and when he gently caressed his thumb across, Ron flinched and pulled his hand away. When the young Weasley looked at his friend, mouth opened to tell him it was no big deal, his breath hitched.

Harry's face was closed off, but his eyes were dark, very cold, and very angry.

He had warned her.

* * *

 ** _I will explain the whole brother sister thing in later chapters._**

 ** _I love the HP series, wouldn't be writing fanfic if I didn't. But there are some stuff in the books that got to me, the Dursleys is number one, the whole Tri-wizard tournament had me wondering "Who the hell thought this was okay for kids to play!?"_** **_In book 5 and 6, Harry obviously has or is finally developing PTSD, to which everyone was probably chalking up to puberty, the loss of his Godfather or something else entirely. I'm surprise the boy ain't go postal. Then there is Dolores, and don't get me started on Hogwarts's education system, the safety of the students, and the separate houses._**

 ** _*Sigh* Fantasy and fiction, you have your good side and your bad._**

 ** _In other news, History time!_**

 ** _Well it's not really history time as more of a touch up. Anyway, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin were the Founding members of Hogwarts. They were widely considered the most brilliant witches and wizards of their time, which was around the 10th century medieval era. They each created their own House using their last names and laid the foundations for the only Wizarding school in Britain_**.

 ** _According to the Wizarding history books, Salazar thought only pure-blooded children should be allowed into the school, which caused a great argument between him and Godric and Salazar left. Though not before creating the Chamber of Secrets._**

 ** _In my opinion considering the way the Wizarding World is, I'm pretty sure there is more to it. But that is my opinion_**.

 **Next chapter:** _Harry is not happy, we learn why Harry is reluctant to have Ron join the fold, the four generals learn more about their fearless leader's abilities. We see Rita's mess up, and Albus is still planning, along with having some trust issues….so the usual_

 ** _Review Please!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks goes to RRW for unintentionally helping me with my explanation with Ron. Honestly, I was having a hard time explaining why. So thank you.**_

* * *

 **Whispers of Truth**

 **Chapter 8:** **Whispers**

When the door opened, Dolores expected to see Ron Weasley, instead it was Harry Potter; on the child's shoulder was his owl Hedwig.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Good evening Professor" Harry said standing the doorway.

Something was not right, be it the boy's eyes, body language or the fact that the moment he entered; the room had gotten darker. Whatever it was, it had her discreetly reaching for her wand.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked voice surprisingly calm.

Harry said nothing as he closed her door, even though it was quietly, the Witch still had to resist the urge to flinch as though it had been slammed.

"May I sit?" Harry then asked.

Dolores nodded, "But not for long, I have an appoint—"

"Ron will not be coming" Harry interrupted as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

Dolores blinked, startled, "Beg your pardon?" she jumped when Hedwig flew up and landed on top of her cabinet in the right corner. Golden eyes stared down at her.

"Ron, will not be coming" Harry repeated, gaining the woman's attention.

The child then reached into his robes, and brought out a very familiar quill, Dolores stared and had to resist the urge to open her desk drawer. Harry stared at the quill as he twirled it between his fingers; finally he looked back at the stunned woman and placed it on her desk.

"I don't—"

"Think carefully on your next words Professor" said Harry softly

Dolores closed her mouth, then opened it again, she closed it once more; then cleared her throat. "I believe there has been some kind of misunderstanding"

Harry titled his head, "A misunderstanding you say"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers, and her pupils seem to darken, but Dolores dismissed it as imagination, and continued speaking, "Yes, yes, one guided by a very obvious mistrust"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

Harry hummed, then he stood and made his way to the door, his hand was on the knob when he paused and looked over his shoulders, green eyes glowing.

"You had been warned Professor" he said softly, and left the room.

The moment the door shut, Hedwig glided down from the cabinet and Dolores screamed.

 _ **~.~**_

Glowing eyes of amber looked up when the door opened, they watched as the person walked in to the room. Feet making no sound as they came over to the bed and sat along the edge, green eyes stared at the sleeping figure.

"You should have let me handled her" Hermione said, voice quiet so not to wake the other boys in the room, though she doubted they would wake at all if Harry didn't want them too.

"The deed has already been done" Harry said, eyes never straying from Ron's form snuggled up between the Twins, "there is no changing it"

Hermione huffed, but there was no anger in it. "Headmaster Dumbledore called me into his office today" she then said after a moment.

Harry titled his head.

"Asked me if I noticed you acting strange, told him no, of course. I doubt he believed me"

"His past makes it hard for him to trust"

"You know more about that then me" Hermione hummed, "anyway, tonight could likely make him tip his hand"

"It is a possible path"

"Are we ready for it?" Hermione then asked as she moved closer to smooth Ron's hair, the boy murmured but doesn't wake, "should the Path become true?"

Harry doesn't answer.

 _ **~.~**_

Dolores Umbridge had disappeared.

There was no note or any indication of her leaving the castle, no clues of any kind of foul play.

She was just gone.

And while many of the students and Professors though curious and somewhat worried, they were also glad she no longer hunted Hogwarts's halls.

And the Headmaster sat in his office, wondering who will be next, and how to stop it.

 _ **~.~**_

 _ **Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lives In Wonderland?**_

 _After being kidnapped by the so-called Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, and taken to a secret location. Mr. Potter proceeded to tell me that the Wizarding World has been lied too. That what we thought was true history is wrong! According to Harry Potter, every last Wizard and Witch, Muggle-born or not, is a descendent of one Magical creature or another, and yes, Werewolf and Vampire are in those numbers! This revelation would indeed be something, however keep in mind that Mr. Potter also said that the Dark Lord had also returned, which the Ministry has denied nor has any proof been found to support Potter's declaration. That being said, can what Mr. Potter said about our world be true, or is this more ramblings of a mad-man?_

"Compared to her other works, this is very tame" Fred said as he stopped reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Almost nice even" said his Twin.

Severus hummed as he flipped through his own copy of the newspaper before looking over at Harry who was sitting by his fireplace, running his fingers through Hedwig's fur, the owl nestled happily in the boy's lap. Harry looked unconcerned that Rita had gone back on her word.

"She only mentioned the Old World" said George, "didn't go into details or anything"

"And she insulted Harry" Fred pointed out, "but I think that's because she has some weird compulsion when it comes to him"

Harry's lips twitched.

"You do not look concerned" Severus finally said.

Harry turned to him, "Rita had chosen her path"

"Yeah" Fred grumbled, "and now everyone is going to start gossiping about you again"

Green eyes went bright, "A whisper is all that is needed"

 _ **~.~**_

Fred had been right, everywhere Harry went there were whispers and stares, nearly every Professor had talked to Harry about the news article. The Chosen didn't tell the others what had been said during those meetings, but whatever it was, or whatever he said, seemed to reassure the Professors because they never asked for a second meeting.

However, Harry was naturally right as well, every day there was an new article about a family coming forward confirming that Harry's theory was indeed true. Which sparked both surprise and outrage, some toward the Ministry for keeping this secret, and some towards Harry himself for spreading what they thought were lies.

"Shall my wife and I also give our opinion on the matter to the reporters?" Lucius asked one evening during a meeting the Room of Requirement.

"Not at the moment" Harry had answered, eyes never leaving the story about Minister Fudge refusing to answer any questions on the subject, "we have other things that require our attention, such as your task Lucius"

Lucius sighed at the mention of his task.

"Not going well?" Severus asked.

"Spreading the rumors was easy enough, and Seeker's article only strengthen them, but for once in possibly his entire life; Fudge is not backing down"

"That is a surprise"

"But easily handled"

All eyes turned to Harry, the boy merely hummed.

 _ **~.~**_

The Headmaster is watching them, mostly Hermione and Harry. The brainy witch isn't sure what Severus said to convince the older wizard he was anything but loyal, but she wasn't complaining. And it was very obvious Ron had nothing to do with them…for now as it were. Hermione just knew Ron had a part to play in all of this, and it's why she was climbing up to the Owlery. Harry seemed to like spending time here when he wasn't doing whatever it is he does when he occasionally disappeared.

"…..They do know you're not a post, or a tree right?"

From where he was standing, and acting like the owls' post and/or tree, Harry's lips twitched, "I do not think Hedwig approves" he then said.

Hermione looked and easily spotted the snowy white Owl, she was in her nest and she did not look happy that her human was being piled on.

"I do not think she does" Hermione agreed before looking back at Harry, "you might have to beg for forgiveness"

Harry sneezed when feathers tickled his nose.

After freeing her friend from the owls, the two of them sit down at the small table that was there for the students to use.

"You have questions" Harry said as he smoothed a brown feather.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione said, getting straight to the point, "why are you….hesitating with him?"

Harry stared at her, and Hermione stared back as she waited for her answer, finally Harry spoke. "There are many reasons for my hesitation"

Above and around them the owls flew and hooted.

"One friend is already following a potentially dangerous path, why should I allow another?"

" _Oh"_ Hermione thought in understanding, "Harry" she then said, "were you hoping I'd say no that day?"

The reason why Harry was so hesitant about Ron was because he wanted to protect his friend, protect both of them.

"I know favoring one Path for another is unwise, and yet I still hoped"

"Oh Harry" Hermione sighed, and reached over to take Harry's hand that was now _**fidgeting**_ with the feather, "you really are a good friend" she said, "but, I think you're being a little unfair. You gave me the chance to choose, should not Ron also get that chance?"

 _ **~.~**_

"Hello Little Brother"

Harry looked away from the statue of Salazar to his siblings.

"Hello my Sisters, hello my Brothers"

"You are troubled" Rowena stated with a slight tilt of the head.

"My thoughts are many" Harry admitted.

"Of the one called Ronald Weasley and of his Path"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"His Path is greatly needed now, and in the future" Salazar said, "and you must guide him to it, you know this, why do you hesitant?"

"Before knowing Truth," Harry spoke, "my Path had already lead me to a maturity that should not have come as soon as it did. Hermione's Path of intelligences helped her maturity grow faster than most children. Because of this, we were ready for our Paths, but Ron…..Ron is different, he is still a child in mind, still growing. And I'm….worried he will not be able to handle the Path or take the other Path that will lead to the destruction of Peace far sooner than expected"

His siblings are quiet, then finally Helga came and kneeled down in front of their youngest. "The Path that you must guide Ronald on, is a great one, just like the one who walked the same Path before him. That you worry for him, shows us that you are a good friend. However, just like Hermione and the others, you must let him chose whether or not he wishes to walk it"

"Hermione said the same thing" Harry said after a moment.

"She is very wise" said Godric, "you should listen to her more"

"She also said that too"

 _ **~.~**_

"And where have you sent my wife off too?" Lucius asked when entered his office and found Harry standing at his desk and reading some document or other, "she was leaving with one of the Priestess, as I was getting ready"

"Themiscyra"

Lucius blinked, and then decided it was safer not to ask.

"Shall we?" Harry then asked as he walked and stood in front of the man.

Leaving the subject for another day, Lucius nodded, then after a thought offered his arm to Harry. Harry took it, and together they made their way to Minster Fudge's office; the halls empty. When they arrive, Harry politely knocked.

"I'm busy at the moment" came a familiar voice from the others side, "please make an appointment"

Lucius raised a brow at Harry, the Chosen gave an amused hum before nodding at the man. Chuckling, Lucius opened the door.

"I said I wa—Lucius…and Mr. Potter, this is unexpected"

From where he had stood up when the two had entered, Fudge's eyes trail down to the entwined arms before going back up, "What do I owe this visit?"

Not saying a word, Lucius escorted Harry to the vacant chair near the Minister's desk, and after the Malfoy Lord sat down in the other empty chair, the two stared at Fudge; who was suddenly very nervous.

"We wish to discuss an earlier conversation" Lucius said as he crossed on leg over the other, "as well as a new proposal"

"New proposal?" Fudge said after a moment.

"Yes" Harry smiled, eyes glowing, "about Azkaban and its prisoners"

* * *

 _ **Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you all who have read and/reviewed, special thanks to carick of hunter moon for the websites.**_

* * *

 **Whispers of Truth**

 **Chapter 9:** **The Bonded Paths Pt. 1**

"Absolutely not!"

Potter said nothing in response, merely sipped the tea he had asked an house-elf for earlier, next to him, Lucius raised a brow; not impressed.

"First," Cornelius Fudge said, " you want me to resign my post, and _**now**_ , you want me to get rid of the Dementors at Azkaban!"

"Preferably the later before the former" Lucius drawled.

Fudge's face turned an interesting shade of red as he sputtered, "You—I—No!"

Potter placed the cup back onto it's saucer, and Fudge shivered when green eyes locked with his own blue ones, something about them was not right.

"Is this….did Dumbledore send you?" he asked, throat dry.

Lucius scoffed, "Don't insult us."

"The Headmaster has already chosen his Path" Potter said softly, "it does not twist with ours"

Fudge frowned, both at Potter's answer and that it was possibly that they were telling the truth, Lucius had always made his opinion about the Headmaster known. But then again, there was Potter, still…..

"My answer is still no"

Lucius does not look surprised or disappointed which irritated the Minster, and Potter….Potter smiled.

Fudge's heart hammered and something in him, cowered in awe, "W-What are y-you?" he stuttered to the child….no, not child. Something _**else**_.

Potter titled his head, before both he and Lucius stood. With tea cup and saucer in hand, Potter walked over to his desk and placed them there.

"Have a pleasant evening Minister"

And then, they were gone.

Fudge sat there, now alone, wondering what just happened. Wondered if it _**indeed**_ had happened, and what to do next.

 _ **~.~**_

Draco, everyone noticed, acted differently when it came to Harry. It wasn't in awe and respect, or something intense like the boy's father. The best they could describe it was that Draco was almost an equal to Harry.

"In a way, he is" Harry said when Fred asked one afternoon in Severus's private brewing chambers, "Draco's Path is as our own, however it is also deeply bonded with another"

"You mean Ron" Hermione spoke up from behind the book she was reading.

From where he was helping Severus with the man's potion, Draco looked up, and made a face when Harry nodded. "Weasley, really? What could I possibly have in common with _**him**_?"

Harry's lips curled up into a small smile, "Your Path will be made clear soon"

"And Ron's" asked Fred.

"Ron's Path is a great one, one that will weigh heavily on his shoulders, but perhaps strengthen his heart and give him much needed courage. His Path will help and keep worlds bonded, this is his Path, and it is this Path that is tightly woven with Draco's"

"…Really" Draco blinked, now really wanting to _**know**_.

Harry just smiled.

 _ **~.~**_

It said something about his life when he walked through the door of a Wizarding Pub, he found himself standing in Avalon's Castle Eastern garden, he just couldn't find the name for it just yet.

"Right on time" Morgan smiled at him.

Sitting, and apparently waiting for his arrival were the Twins, Viktor, and Hermione.

"I leave everything to you" the Priestess said to Hermione, who nodded.

"Well, let's go" Hermione said when Morgan left, and abruptly started walking.

"Where are we going?" George asked as they followed her.

"To Romanian" Hermione answered as they left the Castle through the side entrance.

"And what's in Romanian?" George asked, "besides the Dragon Sanctuary Charlie works at"

"Exactly" Hermione smiled.

The four males looked at each other, curious, and a bit confused.

"You've been spending way to much time with Harry" Fred told the young woman.

Hermione giggled. Finally when they came upon the lake, they climbed into the waiting boats, and floated into the rolling fog. When the fog cleared, and the boat slide up to the bank, Charlie instantly recognized the Dragon Sanctuary.

"Erm, Hermione" the man said, a bit uncertain.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, and Charlie made a startle noise when he saw that her eyes were glowing a bright amber.

"Judging from your reaction" she said, when she noticed the Twin's shocked expressions, Viktor only seemed curious, "no one told you"

Charlie shook his head, and became a little worried when Hermione grinned.

Above, there was a loud roar of a dragon.

 _ **~.~**_

Upon Hermione's request, Charlie lead the group to the Nesting Ground, the Older Weasley had a feeling that she knew where it was; but lead them there regardless. Upon arriving, they all paused to take in the dozen or so dragons soaring in the sky or laying curled up upon the ground around their nests.

"What are you doing?!" Charlie hissed when Hermione suddenly started making her way to the nearest dragon, he started to run after her when he was stopped by Viktor.

"Do not vorry, she is fine." He said when Charlie glared at her.

"That is not fine" Fred pointed out worriedly.

"Vatch" Viktor simply said, "Herm-own-ninny vill not come to harm, she did not tell us, but I think I know vhat her…Path is"

Still worried, but really having very little choice, because honestly they were way out of their depth; they watched.

The nearest dragon, was curled around it's nest of eggs, and upon seeing the approaching girl lifted its large head. To the surprise of the Twins and George, the Dragon did nothing, and when Hermione got close enough and placed her hand on the creature's snout, their jaws dropped. Charlie nearly fainted when the dragon rumbled and nuzzled the girl.

"Come on boys!" Hermione called out to them.

Viktor moved first, then after trading looks, the twins; and finally Charlie. And while the Quidditch player went about placing his hand on the dragon's snout, the Twins and Charlie merely watched. Hermione laughed, looking up in the sky when the sun was blocked by familiar shadows, grinning when the dragons started to descend.

 _ **~.~**_

It's one o'clock in the afternoon, all of the students are in class when an owl carrying a letter with the seal of the Ministry of Magic, entered the open window of the Headmaster's office. Forty minutes later, the same owl left, with another letter.

In Charms class, Harry paused in his note writing, blinked then continued on with his task.

By the time Fudge and Albus's plan is sent into action, it will be too late.

 _ **~.~**_

The moment his feet touched the soft grass of Avalon, Draco felt it. A connection to this legendary place that he couldn't name or place.

"Draco?"

The young heir blinked and looked over at his Potion Master, who was giving him a curious and slightly worried look, a little a ways was one of the nine sisters, Tyronoe. The Priestess was staring at him with something of a knowing gaze, it made him very uncomfortable.

"I'm fine" Draco said when he finally looked away from the Priestess.

Tyronoe smiled, "Let's be on our way then, the Chosen is waiting"

She lead the two away from the lake, and boat they had arrived in, and through the forest until they came upon a mouth of a cave; there waiting for them, was Harry.

"Thank you Tyronoe" Harry said.

Tyronoe gave a slight bow of the head, before she disappeared into the forest, leaving the three.

"Do you have something against footwear?"

Harry tilted his head, and looked down at his bare feet, Severus merely sighed. Standing next to him, Draco took in his surroundings. There didn't seem to be anything special about this place, but for some reason his heart was pounding.

"Shall we?" Harry said when Severus finally gave up for the day.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"A place of healing" Harry answered as they entered the cave.

Lit torches lined the walls, giving them light as they walked further and further. Draco's brows furrowed when he felt….. _**something**_. At some point, the slightly narrowed tunnel opened up into a wide open circular cavern. Several holes from the ceiling let in sunlight, and despite their various spots, seem to cluster together in one ray shining down into the middle of a lake that was being fed by three waterfalls and covered in fog. Draco and Severus could barely make out what looked like an island with what seemed to be a tree and a person shaped figure underneath the light. Harry took a step forward and big round stones emerged from beneath the water, all in a single line that lead to what Severus, and Draco presumed was the island. Without hesitation, Harry walked along the path, Severus right behind him. After a moment, and throat dry, Draco followed.

The fog, Severus noted, seem to part for them. And when they finally stepped onto the grass of the island, not only was the fog gone, but it wasn't a bright as they expected.

The tree was a willow tree, it's long vine like leave sweeping the ground. At first, Severus and Draco didn't see the other person, more focused on the man laying down at the base of the tree. He looked to be in a deep sleep, with blonde hair and handsome features. The man was dressed in what was obviously royal clothing, and his hands were entwined together on his chest. There was something familiar about him.

Then the other person appeared from around the tree trunk, startling Severus and Draco. Lanky, young, and awkward looking was the best way to describe the person, short black hair with slightly big ears and blue eyes. He wore red robes, and upon seeing them, smiled warmly.

Draco's breath hitched when recognition came over him, he knew who this person was. He shouldn't, for one thing, he looked very much different then the way the books described him. Another, was that he was supposed to be _**dead**_.

"Hello Brother" Harry said.

"Hello Brother" said the young man, before he looked over at Severus, "hello Severus Snape, son of the late Tobias and Eileen Snape. Potion Master, head of Slytherin, Half-blooded Prince and former Spy with two Masters"

"You're…a Chosen" Severus's brow furrowed, he looked at Harry who only looked back with something close to amusement.

"I am" said the man.

"I thought there could only one Chosen at a time"

"There is no former Chosen" said the man, "just Chosen"

" _Why did I expect a straight answer?"_ Severus thought with a sigh before looking a Draco, he frowned when he saw that his student had yet to look away from the man, he opened his mouth but was stopped when the man went over to the heir and kneeled.

"Welcome, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Child of the House of Serpents, my Decedent and Guide to the soon to be King"

Draco said nothing, just continued to stare, Severus was worried that the child had stopped breathing. Finally, after opening and closing his mouth three times, the young Malfoy uncharacteristically stuttered out words, "T-Thank y-you, M-Merlin"

"… _Wait, what?"_

Harry's started to hum a pleasant tone, and Merlin smiled, blue eyes glowing amber.

 _ **~.~**_

It was Professor Snape who tipped him off, in all his years of attending Hogwarts, and listening to his brothers' stories. Snape has never given the Gryffindors a break, never given _**Harry**_ a break, but that is what he has been doing for the past few months. Never once singling out his friend for every little thing, or even giving barely subtle insults, it's like the man had changed or had been switched with someone else entirely. It's because of this, that Ron had also noticed the other….weirdness.

Hermione spending more time with Looney Lovegood of all people, Malfoy staring at Harry with something like curiosity, instead of malic. His brothers, Fred and George, often whispering in the corner.

Then there was Harry.

Harry, who was more quiet the usual, who smiled as though he knew something the world didn't, who often disappeared without warning and popping up right on time for class as though he was always there. But what really had Ron deciding enough was enough of the strangeness, was when Umbridge had suddenly disappeared after his first night of detention. The night when Harry had gone cold with fury.

So, one night, he followed Harry.

It was a little weird, watching his friend walk through the dark halls without the Invisibility cloak; which Ron was currently using, as though he knew he didn't have to worry about Teachers or Prefects. He was even humming! Finally, they get to the dungeons, and Harry entered through a door Ron doesn't recognized. The Gryffindor is barely able slip through before the door closed, and quietly he looked around. There was nothing spectacular, just desks, chairs and a few books.

"The cloak is no longer needed"

Startled, Ron looked at Harry, and his heart jumped when he found his friend staring right at him. After a long pause, and calming his racing heart, Ron took off the cloak. Harry smiled warmly at him, and Ron shuffled awkwardly.

"So" Ron coughed, "um, I—"

"Come" Harry interrupted.

"W-What?" Ron blinked.

Harry just came over, took his friend's hand, lead him out the room and into the hall that was definitely _**not**_ the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"H-How" Ron turned back to the door they came out off and opened it, inside was not the room, but a stone wall. "….What just happened?" he turned back to Harry who watched him with sparkling eyes.

"Avalon has many secrets" Harry said, "now then, we must be on our way."

He walked away, and Ron after a long moment, followed.

"You said Avalon" Ron pointed out when he fell into step with his friend.

"That I did" Harry nodded.

"We're in Avalon" the young man mumbled, then more excitedly repeated, "We're in Avalon!"

Harry's lips titled up as his friend babbled about where, how, and how cool this was. Patiently, he waited for what was to come. And it did, Ron's excitement slowed as something the Chosen knew the boy could not yet name came over him, and his eyes glanced around the castle's halls, "We're in Avalon" Ron said softly.

"That we are"

When they get to the entrance of the castle, the nine Priestess were waiting.

"Welcome Ronald Weasley" Morgan Le Fay greeted.

"Hi" Ron waved at them, unable to do much else with suddenly being in front of the legendary sisters.

Morgan smiled warmly at him, before looking at Harry, "Ambrogio wishes to inform you, that he had finally found the book, and will send Sirius and Bill off to gather the required items after today's events. He also wishes to inform you that and I quote: You are an evil child and I hope you burn in the pit of Tartarus for putting me though this torture"

Ron looked alarmed, and curious at the fact that apparently Sirius and his brother were here, and that this person named Ambrogio wanted his friend to burn in Tartarus.

"Noted" Harry said with something close to amusement.

With the message delivered, Harry, the Priestess, and Ron exited through the entrance door; down the stairs, over the bridge, and deep into the forest.

* * *

 ** _History time!_**

 _In Greek mythology, Tartarus or Tartaros was both a primordial deity that existed before the Olympians, as well as a name to describe a region of the Underworld. As a god, he was third in rank after Chaos and Gaea, preceding Eros. As a place, it was far below than where Hades resided and it was used as the most horrible prison. Although the kingdom of Hades was the place of the dead, Tartarus was where ferocious monsters and horrible criminals were banished, or where the gods imprisoned their rivals after a war. The three judges of the Underworld, Rhadamanthus, Aeacus and Minos, decided who would go to the realm of Hades and who would be banished to Tartarus. It's also where the Cyclopes, and Hecatonchires were banished by the Titan Cronus. Only to be released by Zeus in order to help him and the Olympians defeat the Titans. After the Olympians won the war, Zeus banished many of the Titans to Tartarus._

 _This is for the previous chapter: Themiscyra, in Greek mythology, was the capital of the Amazons – an all-female nation of warriors. It's also the home of Wonder Woman in the DC comics._

 _Merlin is one of the most fascinating and well known figures in the Welsh literature and the Arthurian legend. Merlin is a man of mystery and magic; contradiction and controversy surrounded his life. He was a wizard or sorcerer, a prophet, a bard, an adviser and a tutor. He appeared as a young boy with no father. He appeared as an old, wise man, freely giving his wisdom to four successive British kings. He was a dotting old fool, who couldn't control his lust over beautiful women, who hold him in fear and contempt._

 _He had even appeared as a madman after bloody battle, and had fled into the forest and learned how to talk to the animals, where he became known as the Wild Man of the Woods. Merlin was the last of the druid, the Celtic shaman, priest of nature, and keeper of knowledge, particularly of the arcane secrets._

 _It should be understood that the early known work on Merlin has nothing to do with King Arthur or his knights._

 _It was Geoffrey (the Arthur) who invented the episode of Arthur's magical conception and birth. When Uther fell in love with Gorlois' wife, Igraine, Merlin helped the king, by transforming Uther to resemble Gorlois (duke of Cornwall). When Gorlois died, Uther married Igraine, but she was already pregnant._

 _According to the earlier authors about Arthur, apart from his involvement in the incident of Arthur's conception and Merlin's foretelling of the Britons defeating the Saxon with the help of the future king (Arthur), Merlin was never present during Arthur's reign._

 _However, many later writers say that Merlin was involved in Arthur's education. According to the French writer, Robert de Boron, at Arthur's birth, Merlin gave the infant to Sir Antor (Malory called him Sir Ector) to raise the child in obscure fosterage. Antor was the father of Kay, later a knight who served as his foster brother's seneschal._

 _When Uther died it was Merlin who informed the barons of Logres that only a person, who could draw the sword from the stone, would be the rightful king. Merlin was largely responsible for putting the crown on Arthur's head. Some lords were discontent when only Arthur could draw the sword. Merlin was also involved with Arthur, providing strategy to win the war against the rebel barons._

 _When Arthur broke this sword that had named him king in a fight with King Pellinor (Pellehen), Merlin brought Arthur to the lake where he received a new sword from the Lady of the Lake. This sword was the true Excalibur. Merlin told the young king that the scabbard was better than the sword, because it would prevent him from bleeding from his wounds. Merlin wasn't only an adviser to Arthur. In the Didot Perceval, he aided Perceval in several adventures. In Suite du Merlin, Merlin had unsuccessfully tried to guide Sir Balin. Merlin foretold of the greatness of Lancelot and Tristan, though Merlin had died shortly after Lancelot was born._

 _ **Next chapter: I think you guys can guess lol.**_

 _ **Review Please!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Whispers Of Truth**

 **Chapter 10:** **The Bonded Path Pt.2**

Harry stopping suddenly startled Ron, he too stopped and looked at his friend, a quick glance at the Priestess told him that they either didn't notice the two no longer following them or they did, and just kept going; disappearing beyond the tree line.

"It is fine" Harry said to the boy, then he is silent as he looked around the forest, smiling when he heard a familiar hoot among the chirping of the birds.

"Harry, I know this is probably kind of a late and all, but what is going on?" Ron asked after a moment.

"The door to the Path of Truth, is finally ready to be open" Harry said, "and you, if you are willing to accept your Path, will lead everyone through that door."

"I don't understand" Ron admitted.

Harry smiled, "Men often don't." he then looked "in the clearing beyond these trees, is your Path. A Path of leadership, and hopefully long peace"

"You said: hopefully. You don't think I can do…whatever it is" Ron said, the… _ **.something**_ he had felt earlier becoming stronger.

"Nothing is certain, Paths are many." Harry answered, "however, whatever Path you choose, will change the Wizarding World, for good or for bad."

Ron squirmed in place, very much confused with just…. _ **everything**_.

"However, you will not walk the Path alone. Family, friends, and allies will walk it with you."

Ron thought over his friend's words before speaking, "Are you one of those Friends?" he asked.

Harry just smiled and turned to the tree line, "I am what I'm needed to be" he said softly, "just like everything else in the world"

Ron frowned at the vague answer, and even more at his friend's behavior, which now that he was seeing more of it. Felt familiar, a deep gut kind of familiar, like he had seen it before. But he couldn't remember where.

"Harry" he said after a while, "what are you trying to do?"

Harry turned back to him, the red-head shivered when his eyes locked onto his friend's green ones. There was something within them, that was horrifying but nothing he had to worry about.

"I am bringing Truth"

 _ **~.~**_

When Weasley finally arrived in the clearing with Harry, Draco is surprised at the intense emotions that hit him, and he's not sure how to feel about that. Even though he had expected that his destiny was entwined with Weasley's.

"Don't worry"

Draco looked over his shoulder at Merlin, who was smiling at him, "I felt the same way the first time around"

"How did you coop?" Draco asked

"A lot of name calling, and thrown things" Merlin chuckled, "but most importantly, I learned, watched, and saw. And with those things, my heart knew without a doubt, that he was the man I would follow"

"Harry?"

Draco looked back at Weasley who was looking at Harry with wide eyes.

It probably had something to do with the dragons curled around Hermione and the boy's brothers. Or maybe it was seeing Severus, Fenrir, Draco's parents and well… _ **everyone**_ in the clearing.

Harry smiled and turned to look at what was in the middle of all of them, "Take thy sword in hand, and destiny unfolds. Take thy destiny in hand, and follow the path of old. Follow the path of old, to path untold. For father, brother, man is waiting for your destined hand to hold."

"…..I have no idea what that means"

"Take the sword"

Weasley looked back at the sword, then back at Harry who waited. Weasley then turned his attention everyone else, only to turn red under the attention and look away.

"Take the sword"

Weasley locked eyes with Harry, then after gulping, he went over to the sword in the stone; he wrapped his hand around the handle.

"Are you—"

"Take the sword"

Tightening his grip, Weasley took a deep breath and pulled.

 _ **~.~**_

"….Wow" Ron breathed

"I agree"

Ron jumped and looked away from the freed sword in his hand to the one who spoke, he was tall and handsome. Blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, he was dressed in regal armor and a red cape.

"Wait—where is Harry and everyone else?"

They were still in the clearing, but everyone else but the man and Ron were gone.

"It's alright" the man smiled as he came closer to the boy.

It's then that Ron got a real good look at the armor, he looked back at the man's face as it finally hit him who he was exactly talking to.

"I—You—This is your—"

Arthur, King of Camelot, blinked when Excalibur was shoved at him. Years of horned training, had him holding the sword before it fell to the ground, and then found himself looking down at the boy kneeling at his feet.

"There's no need for that" Arthur said as he placed the sword in one hand, "here, up"

Arthur took hold of Ron's arm and pulled up to his feet, "There, better"

"What's going on?"

Arthur smiled, "Destiny is happening, you Ronald Weasley, are my heir. And the one who will lead the Wizarding World into a golden age of hopeful peace"

" _ **Me?!**_ "

Arthur nodded.

"But, how can I be your heir? And the legend says that—"

" _When Albion is in need, I will rise again_ : I'm aware, and I am. Just through you, like I said, you are my heir."

" _ **What**_ is going on?" Ron finally said, "I mean—"

"The Wizarding World is not doing well, and your friend Harry has been chosen to fix it. And he is, though it's through you and your friends. He is who we call the Chosen, the one who knows and understands Truth, and thus guides us."

"And I—"

"Yes"

"But—"

"You won't be alone, you'll have Harry there….more or less, along with Hermione. And most importantly, Draco"

"Malfoy, why would him being—"

Ron stumbled back when flashes suddenly flickered right before his eyes, when they were done, he had a massive headache; but he understood.

It didn't make it any better.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, that was weird…but I get it now. Scared to death, but I get it"

Arthur held out the handle of Excalibur, "Now that you do, will you accept it?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then you don't"

"Can't be that simple"

"Sometimes it is"

Ron looked back at the handle, if he took this handle then he would be accepting something so much bigger than himself and everything he's ever known. _**He**_ would be leading people, guiding them.

" _I can't even get my Mum to listen to me for a moment"_

"You can learn, if you're willing. That's the key."

With suddenly wet palm, and a whole lot of hesitation and fear, Ron took the handle.

 _ **~.~**_

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!"

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Whispers Of Truth**

 **Chapter 11:** **The Pieces**

The room was only something he could dream of, large and spacious, bare of everything expect for the throne. He was told that once he took the crown he could decorate the room however he wanted. And the throne, so elegant yet intimidating

"You look lost."

Harry was suddenly standing next to him, Hedwig on his shoulder.

"I think anyone would be." Ron glanced at Harry, "Well almost anyone."

Harry hummed, lifting up his hand to scratched Hedwig under the beak. "We are different, from our birth, and life after it. To compare, would be forever frustrating."

"Yeah." Ron said for lack something better to say.

Lips curling into a smile, Harry moved closer to the throne, "They are waiting for you." He then said tilting his head as he observed the throne.

Nervous, Ron nodded, and followed Harry out the room and into the study. And just like he said, everyone was waiting for him.

"You're highness," Morgan le Fay bowed along with his sisters.

"Erm," Ron shuffled nervously on his feet as the others bowed as well.

"You will get use to it…perhaps." Harry said, a bit of amusement in his tone, "Now then, begin. I will join you later, after I attend to another matter."

Ron's eyes went big in a bit of panic at the thought of being alone without Harry, Hermione and his brothers _**would**_ with him. However, considering that Hermione was the Mother of Dragons, and her eyes had a tendency to glow (and don't get him started on his brothers), Ron still wasn't comfortable with being alone with them. Granted, Harry wasn't any better, but at least his eyes didn't glow…..that he knew of anyway.

 _ **~.~**_

The winds howled, and the wild sea crashed against the rocks.

 _You have changed._

 _No more sadness._

 _No more fear._

 _You are not you, you are not child._

 _You are Chosen._

Harry tilted head, unafraid as the dark figures drew closer to him.

The Dementors no longer bothered him.

For he saw them for what they truly were.

He saw their Truth.

"I am."

The Dementors moved even closer, and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You are hungry, you want more. Always more." Harry hummed, "He had promised you this."

 _He has, promised to ease our hunger. Eat as much as we need, as much as we_ _ **want**_ _. Can you promise the same?_

"I can." Harry answered.

The Dementors purred.

"But I won't."

The Dementors still, then they made a sound that was that wasn't quite a hiss, but it was close as they drew closer to Harry.

 _Be gone, away with you! Away! Away!_

"That, is not my Path today."

Harry's eyes glowed. Bright, and powerful, the wild winds calmed, and the even wilder waters roared loudly. Above the clouds rumbled. The Dementors shrieked, and some fled in a rare fear, while others stood their ground. Drawing closer, mouths parting to take, Harry snapped his fingers. The clam winds were wild again, the waters still roared, and the clouds still rumbled.

The Dementors, all of them, were gone.

Eyes still glowing, Harry entered Azkaban.

 _ **~.~**_

They saw him, but did not truly believe him to be. Time behind these wall, time with the creatures that once roamed had bent, and twisted their mind.

"Such a sad Path."

"Indeed."

Harry glanced at priestess that appeared at his side, then back at the dark hall, where cells on either side continued onto the darkness. Inside the cells, were even darker and sadder things.

"I place them in your hands now."

"I will not fail you Chosen"

"You could."

"But I won't, that is the Path I walk today."

Lips tilting up in a smile, Harry is then gone. Leaving the prisoners of Azkaban in the hands of Morgan le Fay.

 _ **~.~**_

Ron collapsed onto his bed face first on his bed, squashing his face into the pillow.

Who knew acting normal was so exhausting.

Though Ron had a feeling no one would have noticed if he had acted otherwise, they didn't seem to notice that he and the others had disappeared for a lengthy period. Or maybe the group hadn't.

Ron had yet to figure out how time worked in Avalon, he's also pretty sure no one else really knew.

Expect maybe Harry.

"… _..Definitely Harry,"_ Ron thought with a bit of humor.

The door opened, Ron turned his head and saw his brother Fred came in. It was odd to see his older sibling without his twin, so much so that he stared more then what was appropriate.

"Where's George?" He then asked after a while.

"With Hermione, Remus, and Fenrir."

"Do I want to know?" Ron asked.

"Most likely not," Fred grinned as he came over to sit down on the boy's bed, "you look tired."

"I am, how do you and the others do it? Act so normal, I mean."

"Hmm," Fred titled his head, "we really don't, mostly because we trust Harry to keep us out of any trouble….well serious trouble."

There was something behind that statement, and Ron suddenly remembered his detention with Umbridge before her disappearance. Remember how cold Harry's eyes had gone after seeing his scared hand. And it wasn't really surprising; in fact it gave Ron a kind of comfort.

"So," Fred then said after a pause of silence, "I never asked, but how does it feel to be king?"

"Weird, and scary, I mean soon I'm going to be ruling over a whole country, which I have no clue how to do by the way."

"It's not like you'll be alone."

"True, but it's still….how are you so calm about all this?"

"A lot of reasons I suppose, but I think the main thing is that something in me is telling me everything is going to be okay. Knows that what Harry is doing is the best for everyone, knows that you'll be the King who'll bring this world into greatness."

Ron's cheeks go warm at the soft smile, and genuine words, and he buried his face back into his pillow, Fred laughed, and ruffled his brother's hair.

 _ **~.~**_

Hogwarts was alive with whispers, and not just of the students. The empty halls did not bother him, nor did being caught pass curfew give him cause to worry. For he no longer had none, at least not in this. Instead he listened to what went beyond the walls, a gift from Hogwarts herself after finding him worthy of it.

Dumbledore was making his move.

By tomorrow morning, the Wizarding World will read that Harry Potter has been named traitor, a Dark Lord. Aurors will be at the school, as well as reporters, camera armed, and ready to capture the moment the Harry Potter is dragged away.

When tomorrow morning comes, Harry will be gone.

They all will be.

Except him.

He is needed here, he is the king's eyes and ears.

His Spymaster.

* * *

 _ **You guys want to guess who is the Spymaster, and their network is?** _


End file.
